Isabella Pandora the death eater
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella finds out shes a dark witch. Set after New Moon. Read as she joins Voldermort and falls in love with Draco and gets her revenge on all that betrayed her. Mature Content. Bella/Draco.


Ok so here goes another one. This is a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. And it's another dark winning story. I just love these. This one starts as Edward leaves Bella in New Moon in the woods. No wolves find her. Her extreme emotional state of anger, fear, pain and sadness causes a ripple effect no one would have expected. Bella is actually a witch and didn't know it. She is a descendent of Merlin himself but the first in a long line of squibs to have magic. Dumbledore sensed she would be very powerful when she was born so he blocked her magically core and she never knew. Her past families have all been known to be very dark and Dumbledore didn't want to risk her joining Voldemort. Now though when she collapses in the woods and her body is rack with all those painful emotions it rips open her magical core and tears away the blocks she had on her along with her appearance changing slightly to what it should be. She passes out from the pain of it all and that is where Voldemort and a few death eaters find her. Voldemort felt the power and knew someone very powerful had come into their magic and he had to have her. When he finds her they take her back to his manor and heal her. He also does research on her family and finds out who she really is. When she wakes up she is different, changed. She remembers what Dumbledore did to her as a child and it angers her, she also feels darker, powerful but free, like she finally knows where she belongs. Voldemort comes in and explains everything to her. Tells her the absolute truth about him, his side and her family. She listened carefully and then decides to join him. She takes the mark after meeting the inner circle and changing her name. She becomes close with everyone in the inner circle and Voldemort treats her like his daughter or sister as does Bellatrix. She tells them about the Cullen's and what happened in the woods and they are pissed and promise her she can get revenge. Snape is loyal to Voldemort in this story and is lovers with Lucius. He tells them that the Cullen's have joined Dumbledore and they don't know anything about Bella yet. Bella is not a goody goody in this story. Bellatrix takes her under her wings as a daughter and teaches her everything she knows as does Voldemort. In this story she will end up with Draco. I don't own anything. Please review and let me know what you think.

Story Starts.

Bella POV

"You don't want me." I ask with tears falling down my face. Edward looked at me with so much hate in his eyes.

"No." he said and it felt like the world around me just stopped. I don't know if he said anything else after that but before I could do anything he was gone.

"Edward. Wait." I tried to yell and run after him, but it was no use. He was long gone now and I was left alone. Stuck in this town and this life that I never really felt I fit into.

I stumbled around the woods for hours not really seeing anything or going any certain direction. It started getting dark and raining but I didn't care.

I felt something building inside. Like a fire that wants to burn a whole right through me. I dropped to me knees as the pain became too much. I could have sworn I started to glow but I couldn't be sure as my eyes were shut from the pain. A bloody curdling scream tore through my throat and echoed through the woods as that fiery feeling exploded.

The pain was unbearable. All I remember after that was popping sounds as my vision blurred. I was gasping for air from the emotions I felt from Edward and the pain from whatever just happened to me. I could vaguely see what looked like people standing over me.

"Help me please." I whispered before I gave into darkness and peace.

Voldemorts POV

These meetings were getting tedious. The war was going slow for our side. We needed something. Something to shake things up. Something big was coming but I couldn't put my finger on what that was or for what side it would influence.

"My lord." Lucius said. I turned to scan the faces of my inner circle. My most loyal. I guess you could say we are a family. A dysfunctional family but one all the same.

The three Malfoy's. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Lucius' lover and my spy Severus Snape. The three LeStrange's. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan who happens to be Narcissa lover. Yes Lucius and Narcissa are married in name only but they each have had long time lovers. It's different but it works for them, I guess.

There were tons of other death eaters but these were the ones I trusted the most.

"Severus. Anything new with the old man?" I ask Severus Snape.

"Not really my lord. The only thing he's said is something about some friends of his that will be arriving soon to help out. I don't know who they are but he said I would meet them at the next order meeting which should be soon." Severus told me and I nodded.

I opened my mouth to dismiss them when I felt the magic in the air shift so much that it alerted my wards. It felt like someone's magic exploded. The others felt it too.

"What was that?" Draco ask.

"Felt like someone came into their magic. Whoever it is, they are powerful." Severus said and I nodded. I closed my eyes and stretched out my magic to see if I could find them. Within moments I was able to get a location. It was a girl and she was weak.

"Lucius, Severus and Bellatrix come with me." I said standing. The three nodded and followed me to the apparition point. I apperated as soon as I got there and when I landed I waited only seconds for the other three to follow.

"Where are we?" Bellatrix ask as we looked around.

"Forks, Washington. America." I told them and Bellatrix sneered in disgust at the old white muggle house that sat in a muggle neighborhood. I searched for the magic signature. Some of it came from the white house but the strongest came from the woods across the street from the house.

"This way." I said and walked quickly into the woods following the magical waves I could feel. We walked for several minutes before stopping as we saw a heap lying on the cold, wet forest floor.

"It's a girl." Bellatrix said and we walked forward slowly.

"An adult girl. How is it she just now came into her magic?" Lucius ask but we didn't have answers yet. I could feel the darkness coming off her in waves. She looked up at us, her eyes blurry.

"Help me please." She said in barley a whisper.

Looking into her eyes I quickly scanned her thoughts. I saw everything. Her being born and Dumbledore binding her magic, her boring muggle life growing up as well as what triggered her magical core to open. She had been attacked by a vampire recently as well as had her heart broke by the other vampire she was seeing. The pain she was in almost brought me to my knees.

"Dumbledore put a bind on her powers when she was born." I told them as we looked at the girl that still lay on the ground.

"Why would he do that?" Bellatrix ask.

"Probably because he was afraid of the power she has. I can feel it. It's dark." I told them as I kneel down next to the poor girl.

"But what made the blocks break." Severus asks.

"Her emotions. She doesn't even know she's a witch or that they exist. She was dating a vegetarian vampire though and was attacked by an enemy of theirs. Apparently she loved the vampire and he just left her moments ago. The pain from that was enough to push her over the edge." I explained as I ran my wand over her body taking reading of her magic.

Yep just as I thought. More powerful than I have ever seen in a young witch.

"That's terrible. The filthy leech. Can we keep her?" Bellatrix ask me as she kneeled on the ground as well and started to coo over the girl. I looked at her like she was crazy, which really she was.

"She's not a pet, Bellatrix." I told her shaking my head. Bellatrix smiled and ran her hands through the girl's long dark brown hair. She did look similar to Bellatrix, minus the crazy eyes and wild hair.

"I know. But she needs us. You said she was dark. If we don't take her than Dumbledore will try to poison her mind. He's already denied her the right to practice magic." Bellatrix said and I had to agree.

"Alright. Will take her back to my manor and heal her. We need to research who she is and where she got this much power when it seems that both her parents are Muggles." I said and Bellatrix squealed in delight. She wrapped her arms around the girl like a protective mother and apperated back to my manor. We followed seconds after.

Once we landed the others were all standing around the girl who I found out was named Isabella Swan when I was in her mind. Bellatrix was explaining what we already know which wasn't much. Draco was the only one that wasn't there. Narcissa must have sent him back home.

"So, Dumbledore was the reason she doesn't know she's a witch. But who is she." Narcissa ask looking at me.

"When I read her mind I found out her name is Isabella Swan. But other than that I don't know who she is. I know that neither of her parents have magic but I can tell she not a Mudblood. She has far too much dark power for that." I said and everyone just stared at the girl that was still passed out. Bellatrix was running her wand over her body to see what needed to be healed.

"She doesn't seem to be hurt. All she needs is rest to recover from her magical core bursting open like that. It must have been dreadfully painful. Not to mention having her heart broken by a filthy leech." Bellatrix spat. I could already tell Bellatrix was attached to this girl who doesn't even know she had been taken from American to my home in London.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa. Take her to the guest room and get her a change of clothes and let her rest. Set up wards so we know when she wakes. Lucius and Severus. You go back to her house, the white one we apperated to. Get her things and make it look as if she just ran away. When everyone is done with that meet me in the library so we can start researching who she is. I'd like to have answers for her when she wakes." I ordered. Everyone bowed and moved to do as I said.

I went to the library and started pulling out all the books I had on Wizarding families. They magically updated as children were born and couples married. If she has a magical background it would be in one of these books.

"_Master. Who is the girl I saw being levitated to the guest room." Nagini ask as she slithered into the room. _

"_Her name is Isabella. I felt her come into her magic and we went and brought her here. She is very powerful and hopefully she will join us." I told my pet. _

"_I like her already. She smells like you somewhat. Dark and powerful. Maybe she is a speaker too. She could be related to you in some way." _Nagini told me and I raised a brow at her. If she was speaker then she would be a descendent of Slytherin. Well that's a good place to start.

About four hours later everyone had finished their task and we were all sitting around the library with various books trying to figure out who this girl could be related too. There were hundreds off books that the answer could be in.

"Oh. My. God." I heard Bellatrix breath in awe. We all looked over towards her and saw her staring at a book with her eyes so wide.

"Bellatrix?" I ask putting down the book I was looking through.

"She….She's…Merlin." Bellatrix stuttered. She must have read something really shocking because she normally doesn't stutter.

"Spit it out women." Severus said as we all waited.

"She's a descendent of the Pandora's who was the direct line of…" Bellatrix said and I felt my breath catch and my own eyes widen.

"Merlin." we all breathed out and got up to look at the book. There it was it started with Merlin and went to the Pandora's who was the last in that line to have magic. The rest were born as Squibs to the point where they married Muggles and no one remembered where they originally came from. It was on her mother's side and she was the first in hundreds of years to have magic. That must be why Dumbledore blocked her. She may have been born to Muggles but she was the purest of us all. She was also related to all four founders of Hogwarts through the many years of marriages and births.

"That makes her." Narcissa said but trailed off. We looked at each other and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. She was the most powerful witch alive and didn't even know it.

I had to do what I could to get her on our side. She was the big thing I have been waiting for.

Bella POV 3 days later.

Oh god I feel like shit. And that dream I had. About the old man coming to me at the hospital when I was born. Saying that I was to powerful to be allowed to keep my magic and he waved some kind of stick around and then everything went black. What the hell was that all about? Strange.

Opening my eyes I noticed I was no longer in the woods nor was I in my room at Charlie's.

"Ok. Where the hell am I?" I ask to myself.

"_You are in the home of my master. Youngling." said a voice at the foot of the bed. _

I looked down and jumped back. A huge ass snake just talked to me.

"I'm losing my mind. I've gone completely crazy." I said to myself eyeing the snake that seemed to be smirking at me. What the fuck.

"_I assure you child you are not going crazy. You are one of the few people in the world that can talk to snakes. It's a rare gift but you should be proud." the snake said. _

Intrigued. I crawled down the bed to get closer.

"_What's your name?" I ask it. _

"_Nagini. And yours is?" Nagini ask me. _

"_Bella. Can you tell me where I am and how I got here?" I ask Nagini thinking I must be crazy to be talking to a snake like its natural. _

"_You are in my master's manor in London and you were brought here when my master felt your magic explode. He will explain more when he gets here." Nagini told me and my eyes widened. _

Could my dream have been real?

"_Magic. Magic isn't real. And who is your master." I ask. I had no idea how I was hissing to this snake but it was natural to me now. _

"_Magic is most definitely real. You are a witch. A dark witch from what I can tell and my master is the dark lord Voldemort. He and three of his Death eaters or followers went and rescued you." Nagini explained. _

"Wow." I said as I thought about what she had told me. Well if Vampires and Werewolves are real then I can believe that witches are too. This Dark Lord guy sounded very important.

"_What does it mean that I am dark? Is there a difference in magic?" I ask the snake who seemed to have all the answers I needed. The snake gave a nod. _

"_Yes. My master is dark and then there's light. The light side from what I heard when I was ease dropping in my Masters office were the ones that blocked your magic. The old fool Dumbledore denied you the right to go to school like all the other magical children. He thought you too powerful just as he thinks my master always was. That's why we are at war with the light. The don't understand us on the dark side." the snake explained. _

For some reasons hearing that the light doesn't like the dark pissed me off. I felt different since I woke up. I felt the need to make someone hurt, make them scream. I felt evil and I loved it. Before I could say anything else the door opened and I looked towards it. Several people came in and one I could tell immediately was this Dark Lord Voldemort that Nagini told me about.

He was pale and snake like with red eyes but for some reason it fit him. I didn't fear him but I looked at him with awe. I could feel power all around him and I knew he wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

There was a tall blonde man and a dark haired man standing at his side along with a blond woman and another dark haired woman that look a little crazy. But for some reason I liked her.

"_She's a speaker master. I explained very little to her. She seems to take everything very well. Maybe you should tell her the rest." Nagini said turning to look at her master. I looked at her too as I understood what she said. _

"_Thanks for talking to me Nagini." I told her and the others beside Voldemort gasp. _

"She's a parseltongue." the blonde man asks as they all looked to me. I felt irritated at their stares. Voldemort just nodded to them.

"How are you feeling, Child." the man I assume was Voldemort ask me taking out a stick like the one I dreamed about and waving it. I gasp as 5 chairs appeared and they sat down.

"Um, I feel like crap actually. But at least the fire is gone." I told him and he frowned at me.

"Fire?" he ask confused.

"Yeah the last thing I remember was walking around the woods and collapsing because I felt like my body was exploding in fire, before I passed out." I explained and they all nodded.

"Not to be rude or anything but who are you people." I ask carefully. This man was dangerous I could tell and I may not fear him but I didn't want to piss him off by being rude.

"Forgive us. I am Lord Voldemort." the man said and I nodded.

"These are four of my most trusted followers. Or death eaters as they're called. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape and Bellatrix LeStrange. They have been helping heal you after we brought you here." Lord Voldemort said.

"Oh. Thanks. What should I call you?" I ask him and he gave a small smile.

"Everyone calls me my lord." he said and I nodded. Ok. If he wants me to call him that then I guess I have no choice.

"We have lots to talk about. First that fire feeling you felt was your magical core ripping apart the blocks you had on you since you were born. It was painful because it has been suppressed for the last 18 years." he explained.

"So my dream was true." I whispered.

"What dream dear." the women named Bellatrix ask in a sweet tone.

"The one I had about an old man coming to the hospital when I was born saying I was too powerful to be able to keep my magic. He waved some stick around and then I woke up." I told her.

"That stick is called a wand which we will get you one and the man was Albus Dumbledore. Leader of the light and headmaster of Hogwarts. The magical school you should have been allowed to attend." Voldemort explained in a tone that said he was pissed off about this situation.

"So he's the leader of the light and you're what the leader of the dark?" I ask and he nodded.

"Yes I am. We are currently at war with the light." he said and went on to explain about how years ago a boy named Harry Potter was born and it was foretold that he was the one that could defeat Voldemort, so Voldemort went and tried to kill him. After he killed his parents who got in the way he lost his body when his killing spell thing back fired on him. He told me he recently a few years ago got his body back and now he is trying again to take down the light to make the Wizarding world better.

They explained to me the difference in wizards. How some are Pureblood or half blood and those that have no magical parents are Muggleborn or mud bloods as the dark calls them. He said that Dumbledore wants Muggles or non-magical people to live in peace with wizards but Voldemort is trying to protect magic. I understood what he was trying to do. I remember learning about the witch trials in America and I remember Carlisle telling me how his father's use to hunt down Witches and kill them. Muggles fear magic and Dumbledore is putting them all in danger. He told me about how his death eaters are considered evil because they use dark magic and kill and torture people that don't deserve to have magic.

Before my change I would have been disgusted with what he was telling me they do during their raids but now I understand why they do it. And for some reason I can't wait to attend one. Maybe my bitter feelings of being betrayed by the Cullen's also have something to do with my new found dark feelings but whatever it is I want to embrace them.

"So since my parents aren't magical am I a mud blood." I ask and Bellatrix hissed.

"No. Actually you're not. We did some research about your family line. On your mother's side you are a descendent of the Pandora's who were descendent of Merlin himself. You are also related to all four founders of Hogwarts. That makes you're purer than all of us." Voldemort explained and I openly gapped at him who caused them all to chuckle or in Bellatrix's case laugh like a crazy person.

"Yes we were shocked as well. That is why Dumbledore didn't want you to have your magic. You are extremely powerful but since your past family members were dark he was sure you would be an enemy to the light. That is also why you can talk to snakes. Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes. So technically you are related to me as well." Voldemort said and if it was possible I gapped even more.

"Wow." I finally said and he smiled at me.

"Yes it is all very enlightening. Now do you mind telling us why you were in the woods? I read your thoughts and got bits and pieces of what happened but could you explain it better." he ask and I nodded and launched into my story of how I met the Cullen's, how Edward couldn't read my mind and how I was his singer. How I fell in love with him and I thought he felt the same. I told them about James and then how Edward dumped me stating I was basically just a distraction for him to play with. When I was done I could feel the anger coming off everyone in the room. Especially Voldemort and Bellatrix.

"I'm going to kill that half breed." Bellatrix hissed out and she looked like she really wanted to kill something. For some reason her protectiveness made me feel loved. I never really felt that with my parents. With my mom I felt like I was holding her back and always taking care of her instead of her taking care of me.

With Charlie I was never close and I too took care of him when I moved in with him. I always felt out of place. Like a mistake they wished they could take back.

"So if you could read my mind why couldn't Edward." I ask them.

"Because the Vampire had an extra gift when he was changed and could only read surface thoughts. I am a naturally Legilimens. Which means I can go into anyone's mind and read everything that's in there. You have natural Occlumency barriers that were able to keep him out. But they won't keep out a Legilimens like me. I can also tell if someone is lying to me." Voldemort said and I nodded. That makes since at least now I know.

"So now that you know everything you need to make a choice. You can't go back to your life as it was before now that your magic is unleashed. It will take Dumbledore only moments to find you and then he will use you against me. You could forget your muggle life and join us as a death eater, get your revenge on the Vampires and live the life you should have lived all this time. Or you can try and live as a muggle. But you will be no match for Dumbledore once he finds you. Plus I get the feeling you weren't happy with your life you had before anyways." Voldemort said. I thought about it for a moment but I knew my answer.

"I want to join. I hated my life before and I wasn't close to my parents so I won't miss them. I want to learn magic and I want to help you stop Dumbledore. And I want my revenge. Plus you are technically family anyways." I said and they all smiled and nodded. I felt pride coming from them.

"Um I think I also want to change my name. Give me a fresh start." I continued and Voldemort nodded.

"What do you want to change it to." he ask. I thought for a moment before answering.

"How about. Isabella Pandora. That way I can carry on the pureblood name." I said and everyone smiled even more. Bellatrix clapped her hands in delight.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Lucius will file the papers with the ministry today to make it legal. That will also give you access to several vaults that belong to Merlin and Pandora as well as the founders and the Slytherin vaults I use as well. That makes you one of the richest witches in the Wizarding world." Voldemort told me and I smiled. I couldn't believe how my life was changing and it all started with being dumped by the Vampire, who I realize I could do so much better than him. It still hurt but that hurt was quickly turning into nothing but murderous anger.

"So where am I going to live since I'm not going back to Forks. And what are we going to do about my father. He's a cop and will look for me." I ask them.

"Your father can look for the rest of his life but as long as you stay in the Wizarding world and use your new name he will never find you. I sent Severus and Lucius to your house to gather your things. There in the closet. They made it look like you ran away and don't want to be found. As for where you will live you are free to stay here in my home. You are family after all and you will be protected here and we can start your teachings. You have a lot to catch up on." he said and I nodded. It would be cool to live here with the dark lord. How cool is that, that I am related to the darkest wizard alive.

"Alright. If you don't mind I'd love to stay here." I said and he nodded before standing.

"We will leave you to clean up. Bellatrix put some Wizarding clothes in your closet for you to wear. You won't be wearing those muggle clothes here anymore. After you clean up and eat I will have some of my followers take you to Diagon alley so you can go to the bank and get your vaults fixed up and then they will take you shopping for everything you need, even your wand." he said and my face lit up with excitement at getting a wand and going shopping at a Wizarding village.

Before I hated shopping but now I can't wait.

"Thank you my lord. For everything." I said and he smirked at me, pleased I was respectful. He nodded his head to me before sweeping out of the room with his cloak blowing behind him. Severus and Lucius followed him in the same fashion after a good bye nod to me.

"Sister dear. Will you be ok? I need to pick Draco up. He finished Hogwarts and is coming home." Narcissa ask Bellatrix who waved her hand.

"Of course Cissa. I'll be fine. Go get Drakie Poo." Bellatrix said dancing over to my closest and pulling things out.

"It's good to have you here Bella dear. I will see you later. Trixy will take good care of you." She told me.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. It's good to be here." I told her and she gave me a sweet smile.

"Call me Cissa dear." she said and I nodded and watched as she gracefully glided out of the room.

"On your feet Bella." Bellatrix said and I squeaked as she yanked me out of the bed and pushed me towards the bathroom that was bigger than Charlie's house.

"Okay Mrs. LeStrange. I won't be long." I told her but she followed me in the bathroom. I looked at her funny wondering if she was going to stay in here as I showered.

"Call me Trixy everyone does or they call me Bella. But I think that will be your name around here now. And I have to start the bath for you since you don't have a wand yet." she said dancing over and waving her wand at the large bath tube. I watched as several taps started to pour water and different color soaps into the tube.

"This is going to take some getting used to." I said to myself before turning towards the mirror and gasping loudly.

"Oh my." I said as I looked at myself. My appearance had changed somewhat. I was still the same height but my hair was longer and thicker and much dark. It fell in waves down my back. I was still pale and my eyes were slightly darker now. My face was more defined and my body was very fit. Bellatrix giggled from behind me and I turned to look at her.

"You like the new you. The dark lord said you looked different in your mind when he read it so he said you must have changed when your magic came out. You looked like a pure blood now. You will fit the Pandora name well." she said patting my cheek and smiling at me. I felt warm inside at the way she mothered me and I knew I would be closer to her.

"Ok. Take a bath and wrap in a towel. Call when you're done I will show you how to put on Wizarding clothes and I will dry your hair for you. Once you get your own wand this will all be easier." she said and I nodded and watched as she left and closed the door behind her.

I took a quick bath and it was the most relaxing bath I ever had. Whatever was in that water was amazing? When I was done I dried off and put on my under garments then called Bellatrix back in.

She bounced into the bathroom with a smile on her face and grabbed my arm and pulled me back out into my room.

"Hold still." she said and waved her wand and all of a sudden the black and dark green robes she picked out appeared on my body and I had to admit they were far more comfortable then my old clothes. Another wave of her wand and my hair was dry and fixed and I had light make up around my eyes and lips. I looked into the mirror and smiled. If Edward could see me now I bet he wouldn't leave me then.

"What are we going to do with all my old clothes?" I ask her and she sneered at the pile she had thrown on the floor.

"Burn them. You won't be wearing them here." she said shrugging before snapping her fingers. A pop sounded and I jumped when a small creature appeared bowing.

"What can Tina do for Master's guest." it said.

"Take all these clothes on the floor and get rid of them." she ordered. The creature bowed and snapped its spidery fingers and it and the clothes disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" I ask Bellatrix who giggled.

"It was a house elf. Most Wizarding families have them. They clean and cook and serve the owners of the house." she explained and I nodded. I really needed to start doing some reading about everything. I felt stupid not knowing what things where around here.

"Come time to eat." she said and pulled me out of the room and linked her arm with mine. She led me down many hallways and stairs before stopping in the doorway of a large dining room. The dark lord was sitting at the head of the table waiting. Bellatrix dropped into a bow and I followed her and bowed as well.

"Ah. I see you are ready. You look much better, Isabella." the dark lord said and I smiled. He pointed to a chair next to him and I sat in it. Bellatrix sat across from me.

"We're just waiting on everyone else. You're a little early for lunch." he said and I nodded and took the time to look around the room. It was like something out of a movie.

"Here it's a Wizarding paper. It might interest you." Voldemort said handing me a newspaper. I took it with a thanks and looked at the front page and gasp.

"The pictures are moving." I said and he chuckled.

"Of course. This is the magical world after all. You will find most everything is different than what your use to." he said and I nodded and started reading the strange moving paper. Moment later several people came into the dining room. I recognized Lucius and Severus who sat together very close to each other and Lucius dropped his hand on Severus' thigh. Ok. They were obviously lovers. I looked over towards Narcissa to see if she saw them and she was sitting with another man just as close. What a weird relationship they had.

"Isabella. I'd like to introduce to you the rest of my inner circle. Bellatrix's husband. Rodolphus LeStrange and his brother Rabastan." Voldemort pointed. I smiled and nodded. Rabastan was the one that was sitting with Narcissa and Rodolphus sat next to his wife. After that a blond boy that looked a lot like Lucius came in and bowed.

"Sorry I am late my lord." he said and the dark lord told him to stand. I got a good look at him then and holy shit was he hot. He was tall and I could tell under his robes was a toned muscular body. His hair was long but not yet as long as his fathers. He looked better than the Vampires I had seen.

"It's alright Draco. Isabella this is Lucius and Narcissa's son. Draco Malfoy." the dark lord said. "Everyone this is Isabella Pandora. She will be joining us from now on." he said and Draco looked at me. Our eyes met and we stared at each other for a moment before Lucius cleared his throat and snapped us out of it. I blushed some and looked away.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella." Draco said in a silky voice.

"It's nice to meet you as well. All of you and you can call me Bella." I said and he nodded before sitting next to his father and Aunt and across from me.

I ate in silence after that. I listened in on what everyone was talking about as well as finished the paper. But I couldn't help glance at Draco from time to time who was also glancing at me. He was telling everyone about Hogwarts and about Potter and his friends. Apparently he hated them and I could see why from what I was hearing.

Lucius was talking about his job as Minister of Magic. From what I could tell he had just gotten the job after the last minister died. A lot of people from the light were not happy about him becoming minister but there was nothing they could do. Death eaters were head of most all the departments in this ministry and that gave Voldemort control of the law. Now all he needed was to take out Dumbledore and Potter and take over Hogwarts and he would have the Wizarding world in his hands. But I could tell that it took years of hard work just to get where they were now.

"Narcissa. I want you and Bellatrix to take Isabella shopping today. Draco you can go as well. Since your cleared of all charges you won't need a glamour anymore Bellatrix." the dark lord said. Bellatrix smiled and nodded as did Narcissa. Draco too said he would go.

After lunch was over Lucius went back to the Ministry and Severus went to make Potions. The LeStrange brothers had a mission to work on and the rest of us where going shopping, well besides the dark lord who went to his office.

"Ok where going to floo to the leaky cauldron and then go to Diagon Alley. Now Bella since you don't know much about the Wizarding world yet we will show you how to floo." Narcissa said and I rolled my eyes.

"You mean since I don't know anything about any of this stuff." I said and she chuckled. Bellatrix patted my head.

"Don't worry. Will have you an expert of everything soon enough. It's not your fault you were raised my Muggles." she said and I nodded. Narcissa handed me a handful of green sand.

"You step into the fireplace and shout. The Leaky Cauldron. Then throw the floo powder down. Make sure you speak very clearly. Draco will go first to show you how it's done." Narcissa said and I watched as the blonde hottie step into the fireplace and did as his mother just told me to do and in a flash of green flames he was gone. I gasp and stared in shock. How the hell.

"Magic dear. Now your turn." Bellatrix said and gave me a push towards the fire place. I stood in the opening and shouted "The Leaky Cauldron." and threw the sand down. I felt a tug at my stomach and closed my eyes and I started spinning. I could see other fireplaces as I went by but the ash was too thick that I couldn't look for long.

After a few minutes of spinning I stopped and braced myself to fall but strong arms wrapped around me and I looked up to see Draco had caught me as I landed. I blushed some as he helped me stand. He said a spell to clean my robes as I brushed dust off me.

"Thanks." I told him and he nodded.

"It takes some getting used to. Don't worry you'll have it down in no time." he said and I smiled at him. He was so easy to talk to.

"You have no idea how strange all this is. If I hadn't already met Vampires I wouldn't believe any of this was real." I told him as we waited for his mother and aunt.

"I can imagine. Mother told me about how they found you and about the vampires. I'm glad the dark lord got to you before Dumbledore." he said and I nodded.

"Me too." I said and just them both Narcissa and Bellatrix came out of the fireplace. I stared at how graceful they came through.

The leaky cauldron was a pub. It was packed with witches and wizards who all stopped to stare at us. A lot of them giving off dirty looks.

"What's there problem." I ask Bellatrix who the stares seemed to be pointed at. She linked her arm with mine and smiled.

"Up until a week ago I was a wanted woman. I spent 13 years in Azkaban prison having my happiness and sanity sucked out by the Dementors. The dark lord broke us out after his return. But there are a lot of people that think I should be back there again." she said as we walked through.

"What did you do to go to jail?" I ask her.

"Used the Crucio torture cure of Frank and Alice Longbottom. We were trying to find a way to bring the dark lord back and they were light. So we tortured them for info." she said shrugging and I laughed.

"Sounds like fun." I replied and then sent a dark glare at a group of witches that were glaring at Bellatrix.

"Oh it was. Just wait. I'm going to teach you everything I know and before you know it you will be coming with us on missions." she said as we stepped outside near the dumpsters.

"I can't wait." I told her and it was true. I was so excited for her to teach me everything she knew. I watched as Narcissa tapped her wand on the brink wall and gasp as it started to shake and move and create an archway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Bellatrix whispered and I smiled so wide. The street was magical and amazing. I couldn't believe it.

"First stop the bank. You need to get access to your vaults." Narcissa said and I nodded and let Bellatrix lead me towards a tall white building with little creatures standing outside of it.

"Goblins." Bellatrix whispered to me and I nodded. We ignored the stares and whispers as we passed, I could tell The Malfoy's and Bellatrix were used to it and it didn't bother them.

We walked up to a tall counter with an ugly goblin sitting at it.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. LeStrange how can I help you today." it ask in a creepy voice.

"Miss. Isabella Swan who is now Isabella Pandora needs access to all her family vaults." Narcissa said with her head held high handing him some papers. He took the papers and read them before his eyes widened and he looked at me.

"Very well. We have been waiting for a family member of Merlin and Pandora to come along. I will need a drop of blood to make you a key to access your vaults." the goblin said and I nodded holding out my hand. He pricked it and let a drop of blood fall onto a small key. It glowed bright white before returning to normal and he handed it to me. Bellatrix handed me a string so I could wear it as a necklace. I put it on and waited.

"Gripgook. Will show you to your main vault. We will send you a list by owl of all your vaults you have access to later on." the goblin said and we nodded before following another ugly goblin towards a railway cart.

"In please." he said and we all loaded into the cart and waited.

"Hold on tight." Draco told me and I looked at him confused before squeaking as the cart lurched forward and we took off fast. It reminded me of running with Edward. We sped around and winded through tunnels before coming to a stop.

"I think I might be sick." I said as I stood and swayed a little. The others laughed at me.

"Key please." the goblin ask holding out his hand. I took it off and handed it to him. He opened the large vault and I gasp as did everyone else. There were piles and piles of coins as well as artifacts, potion bottles, trucks of stuff as far as the eye could see.

"Wow." I said. Bellatrix started piling coins into a bag and handed it to me.

"That should do for today." she said and I nodded. The Goblin closed the door again and we took the cart back to the top and exited the bank.

I felt better once we were outside and I breath a sign of relief. That cart ride was not fun at all.

"First stop. Wands." Bellatrix said and we made our way to Ollivander's wand shop.

"Ah. Miss. Pandora. I was wondering when you'd come to see me." the old man behind the counter said.

"How did you know my name?" I ask and he laughed.

"I know everyone that comes into my store for their wand. Now let's get started." he said and we spend half an hour trying out several different wands but none of them worked.

"I wonder." he said before going to the back and pulling out a small locked truck. We all watched as he brought it up front and opened it. He pulled out a box and lifted a black wand out of it; we all looked at it in awe. You could feel the magic coming off it.

"Try this one." he said and handed it to me. As soon as I held it I felt magic course through me and wind whip around the shop.

"Bingo." the shop owner said clapping.

"I have hand that in my shop since before I ever started working here. For hundreds of years we have waited for the owner of that wand to come forth. It was made with the same substance that Merlin's staff was made from." the wand maker said and everyone gasp and stared at the wand. I didn't know a lot about the Wizarding world but I knew this was a powerful wand.

"I expect great things from you." he said before bidding us good day. I put the wand safely into my cloak pocket.

"The dark lord is going to love to hear about your wand." Bellatrix said as we waited in line at the clothing store. I just nodded to her, so much was happening fast and it was hard to take everything in.

Two hours later and we have bought enough clothes for a hundred people and enough books to keep me reading for years. Draco also talked me into buying a fire bolt broom and promised to teach me how to ride one. I was a little skeptical about it but I couldn't say no to him.

Narcissa took us to an outdoor diner for a snack and something to drink since we were starving from all the shopping.

"So what do you think so far?" Bellatrix ask as we waited for out drinks and food. She glared at the table next to us who was staring before turning back towards me.

"I love everything so far. The more I learn the more I like it and the madder I get for being kept away all my life." I said and they nodded. The food came after that and we talked and ate and just relaxed.

"Great." I heard Draco groan and I looked up to see what he was groaning about. I saw a small group of people standing not far from the diner.

"What's wrong?" I ask him and he pointed.

"That's Harry Potter and his group of idiots." Draco said and I looked back towards the group. I could see Potter and the scar on his head the dark lord told me about. The others were a bunch of red heads and a bushy haired girl with bucked teeth. Before I could look away another group on 7 people came out of the store behind them and started talking to Potter.

"Oh my god." I said and pulled the hood of my cloak up hoping it would hide me from their view.

"What is it?" Bellatrix ask.

"The 7 people that just joined Potter and his friends are the Cullen's. The one with short bronze hair is Edward." I said and they whipped their heads around to look. I could hear Bellatrix hiss under her breath.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I ask looking at them through my hair. The Cullen's all looked the same. Except Edward who looked sad but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was use my new wand on him and the others too.

"I don't know but come on Bella. Let's get you home." Narcissa said snapping her fingers and paying for the food. We stood up and tried to slip past them but luck wasn't on our side today.

"Oi. Malfoy. Doing a little shopping with your death eater family." one of the red heads said.

"Mind your business Weasel." Draco hissed to him. I groaned as the red head started coming over, with Potter and the bushy haired girl trying to stop him. The Cullen's too walked over. Bellatrix moved to stand in front of me as they got closer. Narcissa put a hand on her son's shoulder to stop him from attacking the stupid red head.

"I suggest you move along Mr. Weasley." Narcissa told him in a cold voice. Bellatrix had her wand held tightly in her hand.

"You don't scare me. Death eater scum." the red head spat.

"Ron. Let's go. Don't make a scene." the girl told him.

"Listen to your Mud Blood and run along." Bellatrix hissed and the boy I knew as Ron went red in the face as did Potter.

"Don't call her that. And isn't there a cell in Azkaban with your name on it LeStrange." Ron ask in a disgusted voice.

"If you could afford a newspaper you would have read that I was cleared of all charges." Bellatrix said calmly while inspecting her nails and I snorted behind her.

"Oh I read it and I think they should just go ahead and have you killed off. Merlin knows how many people you have killed. You disgusting piece of crap." Ron said and that was enough for me. Bellatrix was nothing but nice to me and didn't deserve to be treated like that. She was my family now.

"I think if you know what's good for you. You and the leeches will leave." I said in a cold voice as I stepped out from behind Bellatrix and stood by her side. I looked up and saw the Cullen's looking at me with wide eyes. I wasn't sure if they knew it was me but they defiantly thought they knew who I was and Edward was taking deep breaths so I now he smelled me.

"And who the hell are you and how do you know what they are." the bushy haired girl ask.

"I know more about them then you think mud blood." I said my face still mostly covered from my hood.

"Who are you and how do you know us." Rosalie ask. I looked at Bellatrix and she nodded. I looked back towards them and dropped my hood.

"Because just a couple of days ago you left me broken and dying in the forest." I said glaring at Edward, who gasp as did the rest of his family.

"Bella." he said with longing as he step towards me to touch me. Before he could get close to me he had three wands pointed as his face. I looked up and Bellatrix had a crazed look on her face and I could see why people feared her.

"Touch her and I will turn you to ash. Vampire." she hissed at him. He held his hands up in surrender and stepped back.

"Bella. What are you doing here? And what happened to you. You look different." Alice ask and I turned my cold gaze to her.

"I'm here because I belong here. And as to why I look different, well that's none of your fucking business. What are you doing here? As far as I know you're not wizards." I spat and she flinched at my language. Edward frowned not liking my cussing. Well fuck him. He has no say over me anymore and never will again. I saw Draco move and stand close to my side, but slightly in front of me. I smiled at him as he was trying to protect me the best he could.

Edward glared at Draco obviously jealous. I just rolled my eyes.

"Where here because Carlisle's old friend Dumbledore ask us to help. What are you doing with evil people?" Edward ask jerking his head at Bellatrix and the Malfoy's.

"I'm with them because this is where I belong. You left me remember. Told me I was nothing but a pet that your family was tired of playing with. We'll let me tell you something right now Edward Cullen. You will reap what you sow. And you will pay for betraying me." I told him and Bellatrix put her arm on my shoulder to stop me from lunging forward at him.

"Edward. You told her that." Jasper ask him as Rosalie glared at her brother. Alice looked guilty. She must have known what he told me but the others didn't. Edward had the nerve to look sorry.

"I wanted her to hate me so she could have a clean break. I'm so sorry Bella. I did love you I still do but we were too dangerous for you to be around." he said and I laughed at him as did the others with me.

"Your too dangerous for me. Ha. I think now it's the other way around. I don't care what you have to say or why you said what you did. I don't forgive. But I guess I should thank you. If I hadn't have felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest I would have never found out I was a witch. It's a good thing they found me and saved me." I said and Bellatrix smirked at me before glaring at them.

"Bella. There evil. Please love come with us. Dumbledore can help you. We can get you back to Charlie." Edward said holding his hand out to me.

"Bellatrix what's that curse you love so much." I ask her.

"It's Crucio darling." she said and I nodded before pulling out my new wand. I had not used it yet but I really wanted to make Edward scream.

"Don't forget. For it to work you have to want to cause pain. To enjoy hurting people. To want to hear them scream, to love every second of it." she told me in my ear and the Cullen's all looked at her in disgust. Potter and his friends had back up already and they all looked scared. Everyone else in the street was watching on just waiting for something to happen.

"Bella." Edward said taking a step towards me again. Bellatrix moved so fast I didn't even see it but I did see Edward drop to the ground screaming. She held him under the curse for only a moment before stopping it. Edward looked up at her and then to me gasping. His family was staring wide eyed and scared.

"I will never come with you. And Dumbledore is the reason I never knew I was a witch. I have given up my Muggle past. Charlie and Renee are no longer my present and my last name is no longer Swan but Pandora. You have chosen the wrong side Edward and pissed off the wrong witch. The dark lord will kill all who oppose him and I will be there laughing as you turn to ash." I spat at him. Before he could say anything several pops of apparition sounded behind them and we looked up to see Dumbledore and a few others walking up.

"I think we need to stop this right now." Dumbledore said. Bellatrix pushed me more behind Draco and pressed her wand to the dark mark on her arm. I looked at her funny once she was done.

"I was communicating with the dark lord on what was going on. He should send help." she whispered to me and I nodded.

"Isabella. I think you have been misled." Dumbledore started looking at me.

"Oh really. So you didn't illegally bind my magic because I was too powerful and you were afraid I would side with the dark side." I ask him and everyone looked at him.

"Yes Albus we would all love to know." we heard a hissing voice behind us. We turned to see the dark lord coming towards us in a swirl of black robes with several death eaters behind him.

"My lord." we bowed to him as he reached us. Draco moved over next to this mother as the dark lord took his spot standing in front of me as protection.

"Were waiting old man. Why deny a child there magic. Especially one that is a descendent of not only all four founders of Hogwarts but of Pandora and Merlin himself." the dark lord ask smirking at the oh shit look on Dumbledore's face. The Cullen's were staring at me with wide eyes as I was peering around the dark lord to look at all of them and see what was going on.

"It had to be done for the greater good. I couldn't risk her following her family's footsteps and turning dark." Dumbledore said and I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my cheat.

"Well that didn't work very well for you did it old man. Where is she standing now." the dark lord ask smirking, holding his arms out as a gesture.

"Bella you don't belong with them. Please." Edward said and I whipped out my wand. I saw Dumbledore and the dark lord stare at my wand. Time to try out a curse.

"CRUICO." I yelled and watched as the curse hit Edward so hard he was thrown back into the wall behind him, screaming in pain. I tilted my head to the side and watched, fascinated that I was causing that pain. The dark power surged through me and I felt alive all over and didn't want to stop. It was seductive.

The dark lord put a hand on my wand arm and pushed it down.

"Excellent display of power, Isabella. But unless you want to kill him now you need to stop the curse." he told me with fondness in his eyes. I nodded and step back looking at Edward who was staring at me with horror.

"My apologizes my lord. It just felt so good. But your right I want him to suffer more than just a simple curse." I said and Edward gasp in shook.

"And you shall have it." the dark lord told me before turning back towards Dumbledore.

"I do think Albus that you made a huge mistake in pissing off this witch. You cannot win this war now. Not even with Potter at your side as I have the power of Merlin on mine." the dark lord told him. Potter looked freaked out hiding behind Dumbledore.

"A huge mistake. You will pay for denying me my heritage." I told him and Dumbledore paled.

"Time to go. Isabella would you like to try out another dark spell." the dark lord ask me and I nodded, eager.

"Pointed you wand to the sky and say Morsmorde. That will put out mark into the sky so everyone knows we were here. Only people with true darkness can cast it." he said and I nodded.

"Bella don't. Please." Alice cried out. I ignored her before pointing my wand at the sky just as he said.

"MORSMORDRE." I yelled and a green light shot out of my wand and hit the sky. The sky darkened and a green skull with a moving snake as a tongue appeared.

"Cool." I said and smirked.

"You're a natural. Come. Bellatrix apperated with her back." the dark lord ordered.

"Yes my lord." Bellatrix said before dancing forward and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Bella don't go." Edward said and I ignored him.

"See you soon Albus." the dark lord said before apperating away is a swirl of blackness, which I was told only the dark lord and his death eaters with the mark could apperated like that. Bellatrix started laughing like a crazy women again and black swirls started to appear at our feet.

"Say good bye dear." she cooed and I gave the Cullen's the finger.

"I'd rethink your choice in sides if I were you." I said as my parting words before we too disappeared in blackness. I could tell Jasper and Rose took my words to heart and were second guessing there selves. That would be interesting.

When we landed back home I thought we would get into trouble for having to call the dark lord for help and I think Draco did too because he was braced for pain. But to our surprise he wasn't mad at all. He thought it was all in good fun to ruffle Dumbledore feathers.

"Draco. Why don't you take Bella back to her room and help her unpack her things then maybe start showing her some more spells." the dark lord said and we nodded before I followed Draco back towards my room.

He worked with me until dinner time on spells he learned when he was young and I soaked it up like a sponge. I loved everything I learned.

Dinner time was the same as lunch had been. Severus had come back from an order meeting stating that we scared the hell out of the order and the Cullen's. Dumbledore wanted him to try and get me to come to their side, but of course that would never happen.

The days turned into weeks and I was adjusting to life living at Voldemorts Manor very well. I loved it here and never wanted to leave. I had taken the dark mark that day after coming back from shopping. Everyone told me it would hurt but to me it didn't. I had been bit by a vampire and had my magical core ripped open. So the pain of the dark mark was nothing. But I loved it. I stared at it any chance I got alone. It was beautiful and when it burned I got excited. Bellatrix has become like my mother. I have grown to love her and she mothers me all the time. The dark lord too treats me different then he does everyone else. I have never been punished by him and he smiles and talks to me a lot.

He told me one day when we were training that he thinks of me as his daughter or little sister and he enjoys having me here. Well I was stunned he said that because he is the dark lord and emotions like that are unheard of with him. But still I could have cried with happiness.

I was close to everyone else as well as they were always around. Everyone helped teach me and in just a few weeks I had learned so much that the dark lord started letting me come to the death eater meetings with them. Draco and I were also close but not as close as I would like. I wanted him to make a move so bad that I could scream, but every time I thought he would he seemed to pull away and change the subject. I'm getting to the point where I might just do it myself and see if he responds.

Severus brings us word on the order all the time. Apparently Edward still thinks I can be saved and is holding onto hope. Jasper and Rose have distanced themselves from the others in their family and Emmett stays by Rose's side. Looks like the Cullen's are splitting apart. Severus says Alice and Edward spend a lot of time together but I could care less who he spends his time with. His days are numbered anyways.

Draco also introduced me to two of his friends from school. Blaze and Pansy who are engaged to be married. There nice and I like them. Sometimes they come with Draco when he visits me and we ride brooms. With Draco's help I became a master broom rider and a pretty good chaser in Quidditch too. For once in my life I like playing a sport.

Today was my first day practicing the killing curse. I was nervous but Bellatrix thinks I will be able to do it as easy as everything else has been. I hoped she was right. We walked down to the dungeons with the dark lord and Draco with us, they both said they wanted to watch and be there for my first kill.

"Okay. We picked out a muggle for you to use for practice. Now you know what to do. Just gather all your anger and put it in the curse and you will be fine." Bellatrix told me and I nodded. I stood staring at the muggle for a few moments just thinking of how much I hated Edward and Dumbledore. When I felt ready I pointed my wand and said the curse.

"Avada Kadavra." and we watched as the green light hit the man in the chest and he fell over dead.

"I did it." I squealed jumping up and down. Bellatrix clapped happily before hugging me tight.

"You did it. I'm so proud." she told me and I smiled at the women I loved like a mother.

"Excellent job Isabella. You are ready to start going on raids now." the dark lord told me.

"thank you my lord." I said before getting my hug from Draco. The dark lord and Bellatrix left and Draco drug me to my room.

"I can't believe I did it." I said smiling like an idiot. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"I knew you could do it. There's nothing you can't do." Draco told me and I blushed a little before clearing my face quickly like I had been taught.

"There's something I can't do." I mumbled to myself thinking about how I can't get Draco to see me as more than a friend.

"What's that." he ask. He must have heard me. I clear my throat before turning away.

"Nothing. don't worry about it. So what do you want to do now?" I said changing the subject. I could see Draco watching me as I went to my closet to distract myself.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Draco ask.

"No why." I replied quickly not looking him in the eye. He was silent for a while and I thought maybe he had left, but when I felt his fingers on my chin forcing me to look at him I knew he hadn't.

"Bella. What is it." he ask me and I look away from his grey eyes.

"It's nothing don't worry about it. It's stupid." I said before trying to turn around but Draco was having none of that and I was forced to look at him again.

"Draco. Are you attracted to me?" I ask then blushed. I really didn't want to have this conversations.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be your gorgeous." he told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Right." I scoffed before pushing him out of my way and walking back into my bedroom. Draco caught up with me and spun me around before pushing me into the nearest wall and slamming his mouth onto mine.

I gasp in shock before quickly kissing him back. All the pint up lust I have been feeling I poured into the kiss. I dung my hands into his long blonde hair and pulled him closer moaning when he pushed into me hard and I felt his arousal press into my hip.

He kissed me fiercely and I loved it. Edward never would kiss me like this and I didn't know until now what I had been missing.

When he finally pulled away he rested his forehead against mine.

"Can you see now what you do to me? How it has been so hard to hold off until now. I have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you." Draco said as we panted to catch our breath.

"Why. Why did you wait so long?" I ask him.

"Because. You're not only related to the dark lord and under his protection as well as my Aunt but you had just had your heart broke. I didn't want to rush you into anything. I wanted to give you time." he said and I melted at his sweet consideration.

"Kiss me, please." I said and he wasted no time devouring my mouth with his and dominating the kiss. He ran his hands down my back and cupped my ass, lifting me up with his strong hands. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around this neck and we both moaned as we rubbed together.

We kissed for I don't know how long and I was dyeing with lust. Just as I was starting to un button his shirt the door opened and we gasp as we looked over and saw not only Bellatrix but the dark lord, Lucius and Severus standing there.

Severus was smirking as was Lucius. But Bellatrix and the dark lord was looking at Draco with narrowed eyes. Oh shit.

I pushed on Draco until he snapped out of his daze and set me on the floor and I straighten my clothes.

"Um." I didn't know what to say. I felt like my parents just caught me having sex with my boyfriend. But I was an adult and shouldn't feel this way.

I looked over towards Draco and he was looking at the dark lord in fear and I could tell the dark lord was reading his mind. Probably trying to see how Draco really felt about me.

"I think we should talk." the dark lord said after what seemed like hours of silence. Both Draco and I nodded our heads.

"Most surely we need to talk." Bellatrix said.

"I think Narcissa would love to be here for this conversation." Severus said and both Draco and I shot him a dirty look.

"Yes. Lucius call her here. You two follow me." the dark lord said. I groaned but followed anyways as he lead us towards his office. I did however elbow Severus as I passed but he just chuckled at me. Smirking idiot.

We sat in his office for a few minutes until Narcissa came in smirking at us. Lucius must have told her already. This was worse than the talk I had with Renee when I was ten.

"Honestly. I don't see what the big deal is. Were both adults in both muggle and Wizarding law? So why are we here? My lord." I ask him once everyone was seated. He smirked at me before answering.

"I just want to make sure what Draco's intentions were with you. You have already been hurt once and we don't want to see that happening again." the dark lord said and Bellatrix nodded in agreement, I just rolled my eyes.

"My lord I would never hurt Bella like that. I really care about her and like I told her I have ever since we met but I have waited to say anything until she was ready to move on." Draco said giving me a quick smile.

"and you think she is ready now." Bellatrix said.

"Um that might be my fault. I kind of got tired of waiting and mentioned it to him." I told him and groaned again when Severus held out his hand to Lucius and Lucius placed some money in it.

"Did you two bet on us?" I ask with narrowed eyes.

"We could tell you were skirting around each other and we had a bet on who would crack first. I said you and I just won." Severus said and Draco and I both rolled out eyes.

"Well, Draco. I accept what you said but if for one moment I think you are hurting her or not treating her right you will have me to deal with and I don't think you want that." the dark lord warned.

"Of course my lord. I understand." he said.

"And you have me to deal with as well Draco." Bellatrix told him and Narcissa was biting her lip to not laugh and how embarrassed we both were. This was terrible.

"And you are taking safety measures, correct." Severus ask with a shit eating grin of his face. Draco and I blushed red at what he meant. Fucker.

"It's not like that, Severus." I hissed at him.

"Not yet, but from what we walked in on you were both seconds away from it being just like that." Severus taunted. He was like an annoying uncle that you loved but teased you all the time.

"Oh, go suck Lucius' cock, Severus and mind your business." I growled at him and the dark lord and Lucius both cocked on the whiskey they were drinking. The women in the room gapped at my language and then laughed.

"Maybe later." Severus smirked not at all effected by my words.

"Are we done here?" I gritted out through my teeth.

"Yes." the dark lord said and we both bowed before I all but dragged Draco out of the room.

"Don't forget a silencing spell." we heard Lucius say then heard him hiss in pain as someone smacked him in the head and I'd bet anything it was Bellatrix.

"Your father is a menace." I told Draco who nodded as we ran back to my room and collapsed on the bed.

"Merlin that was embarrassing." Draco said and I nodded in agreement before rolling over on top of him.

"Now. Where were we?" I said and he gave me a pervert grin before running his hand up my body and into my hair.

"Here" he said before pulling me down into a kiss as thoughts of the talk forgotten.

I ended up straddling him at some point during our make out session and again I could feel his clothed covered arousal pressing into my own. I grinded my hips on him and he let out a hiss pulling away from our kiss. I sat up and threw my head back moaning as I continued to grind on him.

Damn something about him, his touch turns me into a wanton minx.

"Bella." Draco moaned as he arched his back to get better access to me. He ran his hands all over my body leaving a trail of fire behind him. Suddenly he flipped me over onto my back and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he claimed my lips in another kiss and we continued to grind into each other.

It was clear it was too early for sex but hell we were young and horny so we needed some kind of pleasure.

Draco pulled away from my lips and started sucking and biting on my neck. The pain and pleasure mixed had my climax building at a fast rate and I could tell Draco's was as well.

We were sweating and panting as we rubbed together.

"Fuck." Draco hissed out at the same time my orgasm rocked my body and I cried out with pleasure, soaking my pants with my release. He stilled after a few more grinds and Draco panted into my neck as we both tried to catch our breaths.

"Merlin that was the best orgasm I ever had and we didn't even have sex." Draco said and I laughed at him. He took out his wand and with a wave we were both cleaned. Draco rolled over to the side and pulled me into his chest.

I snuggled in his warm comfortable body and felt myself drift off to sleep. Sleep curled up around Draco was so much better then Edwards hard as rock body. I didn't know how different it would be until I had something else to compare it to and it seemed so far Draco surpasses Edward in every way.

The next morning I woke up to something slithering over top our bodies. Slowly opening my eyes I found Nagini hovering over us and Draco looking at her with wide careful eyes.

"_What is it Nagini." I hissed to her and I felt Draco tense next to me. Looking over at him he was staring at me with lust clouded eyes. Hum so my parseltongue turns him on. Good to know. _

"_Youngling. You missed supper last night and my master wanted me to wake you so you can eat." Nagini said being the mother she always is. I rolled my eyes and groaned. _

"_Too earlier." I hissed back to her before burying my face back into Draco's chest. _

"_If you're not down for breakfast in half an hour Master will come and wake you up himself." Nagini said smugly before slithering back out the door. _

"What did Nagini want?" Draco ask me.

"To tell us the dark lord said that since I missed dinner that we are to come for breakfast in half an hour or he was coming up here." I told him and Draco was off the bed and on his feet within seconds. My head fell back onto the bed at his quick movements and I laughed as he tried fixing his clothes to look like he hadn't slept here all night.

"What are you doing?" I ask him sitting up on my knees on the bed and facing him.

"I do not want to piss off the dark lord by not coming to breakfast on time. So could you please get ready? He may not punish you for it but he would love to Crucio me." Draco said and I laughed at him as I climbed off the bed and wrapped both my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"_Don't be so scared, Draco." I hissed into his ear and he groaned. _

"Bella please. You have no idea how sexy that sounds coming from your mouth but I don't want to eat with the dark lord with my cock hard." he told me. I pouted a little before fixing my own clothes and letting him pull me down to the dining room.

"It's not like that huh." Severus ask as we walked in, pointing to my neck. Draco must have left marks on me. I looked at Draco who was trying not to flinch at the look the dark lord was sending him.

"Shut it." I hissed to Severus who laughed at me.

After an embarrassing breakfast for Draco and I with everyone smirking at us I went off and had my training session with Bellatrix while Draco went to talk with the Dark Lord about something, I hoped it went well. When my session was over Bellatrix pulled me into my room and handed me a baby full of potion bottles. I looked at her confused.

"There should be enough for a year. Snape made them." Bellatrix told me.

"Ok. Well what are they for." I ask taking one out and looking at the green liquid.

"Birth control potions silly." Bellatrix said an I nearly dropped the bottle.

"Trixy. We're not have sex." I hissed to her but she waved it away.

"Not yet but you will and we all want the two of you to be safe. Last thing you want is a baby in the middle of war." Bellatrix told me. I stared at her for a moment before nodding. She was right. We didn't want that right now.

"Take one now and the rest you only take once a month." Bellatrix said. I wrinkled my nose at the potion but drank one as she said.

"Shit. That was nasty." I said cringing as I stored the others in my bedside table.

"Yes but they work and they were made by someone you can trust." Bellatrix told me and I laughed.

"If you say so. Severus would probably think it funny to botch the potion so I would get pregnant." I said and she cackled before shaking her head.

"No he wouldn't do that. Then he'd have the dark lord on his ass." Bellatrix said before dancing out of the room to find her husband.

Draco came in a while after that and handed me a big black box.

"What's this?" I ask taking it from him.

"Open it." he said and I did and gasp. Inside was a beautiful little black dress and heels to match as well as a cloak. It was made from the finest silk in the Wizarding world.

"It's lovely. But what's it for." I ask running my fingers over the dress.

"It's for tonight. I have gotten permission from the dark lord to take you out for dinner and dancing." he told me and I looked up at him then.

"Really. But wouldn't that be dangerous for me to be seen out by the light." I ask and Draco smiled.

"Normally yes. But the dark lord said that as long as we go to a restaurant that is owned by our people and he will send a couple of death eaters in disguise in case something happens." Draco told me and I smiled before giving him a kiss and shooing him out the room so I could get ready. I never liked dancing until I came here. Narcissa taught me how to dance. She said pure blood witches need to be able to dance to perfection and since I came into my magic I was no longer clumsy, so I was looking forward to this.

At 6 Draco knock on my door and I was ready. I had put half my hair up and applied light dark make up around my eyes. I had on the dress he gave me. With one last look in the mirror I opened the door and had to stop myself from drooling.

Draco look fine as hell in dark robes with his hair pulled back.

"You look amazing." he told me before giving me a sweet kiss.

"So do you." I told him giving him a once over. He held out his arm to me and I took it and let him lead me down stairs. The dark lord was waiting by the door.

"You look lovely, Bella. Here put this on. It's a untraceable port key that can get you out of anywhere. No wards will stop it. Just say activate in parseltongue and it will bring you back here. Just in case." he told me. I took the necklace and looked at it. It was a small sliver version of the dark mark.

"Thank you my lord." I told him before slipping it over my head.

"Have fun. I already have a few death eaters there just in case." the dark lord said. We nodded and Draco lead me outside so we could apperate. I held onto him tightly as he apperated both of us to Diagon Alley right outside a nice restaurant.

We walk in and was seated immediately buy the hostess who recognized Draco. I looked around the restaurant as we waited for the waiter.

"This place is really nice." I told Draco who smirked.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't take you anywhere but the best places." Draco said. We ordered wine and food and talked until our food came. The food was amazing.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco ask holding out his hand. I smiled and nodded and let him lead me to the dance floor. He held me close as we moved like professional dancers all around the floor. It was a magical night. The disguised death eaters were sitting all around. I could point them out. Even Bellatrix was there pretending to be having a date with her husband off to the side. She smiled at me but otherwise they all left us alone so we could enjoy our night.

After more dancing and dessert Draco and I spent several minutes sharing kisses in our booth and sipping the last of our wine. But I felt like someone was watching me. Looking out towards the door I saw all 7 Cullen's walk in and they had been watching for a while, I could tell because Edward looked pissed.

"Fuck." I said and Draco looked at me.

"What is it." he ask and I nodded towards the door. He looked to and I felt him tense and wrap one arm around my waist for protection. The Cullen's started making their way over towards us and we both pulled our wands and held them tightly in our hands.

I looked over at Bellatrix and the others that the dark lord had sent and they too were watching and waiting for something to happen. I felt better knowing we weren't alone.

"Bella. What are you doing making our with this death eater in public." Edward ask his voice shaking with anger. I raised by brow at him.

"Draco and I are on a date if you must know. He happens to be my boyfriend. What the hell are you doing here? I don't think they serve anything you'd like." I sneered. Rose, Jasper and Emmett were standing in the back like they really didn't want to be there but the others looked like they had a purpose.

"Bella. Alice saw you here and we hoped that since you weren't surrounded with Death Eaters that you'd like to talk. Or let us take you back with us." Carlisle told me trying to sweet talk me. Draco snorted.

"Who says I'm not surrounded by death eaters." I said jerking my head to the sides. They looked around and saw half the restaurant stand up with their wands in their hands. The Cullen's were surrounded and you could tell by their face that they knew it.

"You didn't actually think the dark lord would leave me unprotected did you." I smirked.

"Bella this is crazy. Why are you being so difficult? Come with us now." Alice said and actually stomped her foot.

"What are you deaf Alice. I. Am. Not. Going. With you ever again. Now piss off before you get hurt." I spat as Draco and I both stood. Draco still had his arm around me.

"Yes. I think the Icklely little Vampires should listen to my Bella poo and leave her be." Bellatrix cooed running her fingers over her wand.

"She is not your anything. Bella is mine." Edward snarled at her and Draco pointed his wand at Edward face quickly.

"I'd rethink that if I where you leech. Bella is no longer yours." Draco told him in a cold voice while his arm around me tightened.

"And what is she yours." Edward ask back in disgust.

"Yes." Draco said and Edward pounced but I was faster I had him on the ground in pain before he could get anywhere near us. I lifted the curse quickly.

"I have already told you to fuck off Edward. Don't you ever try to hurt anyone I care about again or next time I will turn your body to a pile of ashes." I snarled at him.

"Bella honey please." Esme cried but I shot her a nasty look that had her shutting up quickly and pressing into Carlisle. Weak bitch.

"Draco I think I'd like to go now." I said and he nodded before we moved around the Vampires with the other death eaters surrounding us. Once outside Draco apperated us back to the dark lord's home.

"I'm sorry our night was ruined." Draco told me but I shook my head.

"No it wasn't. I loved it." I told him before we made our way to the dark lord to let them know what happened.

A couple weeks later I joined in on my first raid. We were attacking Harry Potter's relative's house just to piss off the light. The dark lord knew that Harry Potter was no longer living there and didn't care much for his family but he would blame himself if they died. Plus the order would come and maybe we could take out a few of their members as well. The dark lord said that since Potter had moved out the wards around the house were nonexistence now.

"Alright everyone knows what to do. Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus will go in and get the muggle and bring them outside. Remember the whole street is full of Muggles. We won't have a lot of time to mess around before the order gets here but we want to make a statement. Also Severus tells me Dumbledore's squib spy lives across the street from Potters house so make sure we take her out as well. As soon as the order arrives try and do as much damage to their side as possible without getting yourselves killed or captured. When the dark mark goes up you leave. Does everyone understand?" the dark lord said.

"Yes my lord." we all replied at the same time. He nodded and one by one the large group of death eaters started to apperate away. I could apperate now so I didn't need to hitch a ride with anyone. It was so cool to silently apperate in a cloud of blackness. I was giddy every time I got to do it.

All the men wore black cloaks and hoods that covered everything. Lower death eaters wore white mask while the inner circle had on silver. Bellatrix and I just wore a black cloak with a hood. No mask.

We all landed in the street of a very ordinary muggle neighborhood. All the houses and yards looked the same. It was very boring. With the dark lord in the lead we made our way to number 4. The once home of Harry Potter. Everything was dark inside as it was really later. Everyone other house the same as if there bed times were timed with each other's.

Once we were there the dark lord gave the signal and the LeStrange's moved quickly into the house to get the three Muggles. He gave another signal and Lucius and Severus went to take care of the squib that lived across the street. We saw green light inside her home and knew they just killed her in her bed and then set the house of fire. By the time they were back the LeStrange's where dragging three of the ugliest muggle I had ever seen outside and threw them at our feet.

I was standing next to the dark lord and wrinkled my nose in disgust. The two males looked like human whales and the women looked like a skinny horse.

"Merlin there ugly." I said and the dark lord chuckled. He waved his hand to the lower death eaters and they went running in different direction setting houses on fire and killing any muggle they could find. The Inner circle stayed with our lord to deal with Potter's family.

"What do you want? How dare you lot of freak drag us out of our beds." the older man said from his spot on the ground. We all looked down at him and sneered. The women looked at the dark lord and whimpered.

"It's you." she whispered.

"Yes. It is I. the one that killed your sister." the dark lord hissed and we laughed as she shook in fear.

"Let's begin." the dark lord said and we all grinned and Bellatrix cackled. For 15 minutes we tortured them with various dark spells and curios. We laughed at their screams.

"ORDER IS COMING." one of the white mask death eaters yelled. We looked up when we heard several pops of apparition and sure enough there was Dumbledore and Potter leading the order and the Cullen's. They were greatly outnumbered.

Dumbledore looked over towards the squibs house and shook his head sadly before stopping several feet from where all the death eaters gathered around the dark lord.

Potter's Muggles laying bleeding and panting on the ground by our feet. Potter looked at them with a guilty face and then to us in anger.

"Tom. Must you always kill to draw attention to yourself?" Dumbledore ask him.

"Worked like a charm did it not." he said.

"Bellatrix, Isabella and Draco. Finish them." the dark lord ordered.

"With pleasure my lord." We smiled and smirked as we walked forward just a little and raised our wands towards Potters Muggles. Draco took the youngest, I took the women and Bellatrix took the older man.

"Bella what are you doing. Stop you're not a killer." Edward yelled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"This is what will happen to anyone that oppose our lord." I said in a cold voice.

"Well said Isabella. Well said. Carry on." the dark lord told us. The light looked ready to try and save them so the dark lord put a shield up around us so no one could interfere.

"AVADA KADARVA." we yelled at the same time. The street glowed green as the killing curse shot from our wands and hit what was left of Potter's family in the chest and they killed over, dead.

"NO." Potter yelled and started firing off curses. The fight started and we ran back over towards the dark lord and helped.

Draco was having fun making the red head Ron Weasley scream in pain and I held the Mud blood down on the ground under the Crucio as well. We shared a quick kiss before ending the lives of Potter two closes friends.

"Avada Kadavra." we said and they died causing Potter to let out a scream of pain.

"Bella stop this. You've turned into a monster." Alice said as she appeared in front of me. I looked around and saw all but Jasper, Rose and Emmett was fighting. Edward was trying to take on Greyback but the werewolf was far too strong and tossed him down like a rag doll and ripped off his arm. Carlisle quickly ran over to him and started helping him attach it back. I giggled at Edward sitting on the ground missing an arm before looking back at Alice.

"Alice this is me. Stop bothering me you pixy ass bitch." I said before turning around. I felt Alice's hands on my arms as if she was going to run with me but she quickly screamed in pain and let go dropping to the ground. Turning quickly I was shocked to see Jasper standing over his wives now torn up body. Rose and Emmett looked like they had helped.

"Alice." Esme yelled and that seemed to stop all the fighting. The light looked at the three Vampire with betrayal in their eyes and the other Cullen's couldn't believe it.

"Jasper what. Why would you do that?" Edward ask has he was helped off the ground.

"I will not let you all hurt Bella. I know what Alice was going to do. Dumbledore wants Bella captured for information and to send to Azkaban. I won't let that happen." Jasper snarled lighting his match and throwing it on Alice's body, sneering in disgust.

"But you love Alice." Esme cried and Jasper snorted.

"I did at one time until I found out she has been lying to me. She was never my mate and she had been cheating on me for years with whoever she could find to give her the time of day, including your little golden boy Edward. I have never fit into this family, neither have Rose or Emmett. Were tired of pretending to be something were not. The light side is nothing but a bunch of hypocrites. If they will have us. We'd love to join the dark lord." Jasper said the three of them bowed as the dark lord walk up to where I was still staring at them like an idiot.

"You killed you own wife to protect one of my followers. I think we can make room for the three of you on our side. LeStrange's, give them a lift back to the manor." the dark lord ordered and they nodded walking forward and standing near the three Vampires that were joining us. The dark lord cast the dark mark and everyone started apperating away.

I looked over toward the three remaining Cullen's who were staring at their wayward family members in sadness.

"Like I said Edward. You made your bed. You'll all be joining dear Alice soon enough." I sneered before apperating away in a swirl of blackness.

Once we landed the dark lord called for reports.

"My lord Lucius and I took out three Auror's that are in the order." Severus said and the dark lord nodded.

"Draco and I killed Potter's Mudblood and the red head. My lord." I told him and he nodded to Draco and I in approval. It went on. There were only a few death on the light side but a lot of injuries.

"Excellent. We gave the light side a huge blow tonight as well as gain three more supporters. Come forth Vampires to be marked." the dark lord ordered and Jasper, Rose and Emmett all walked forward and bowed. They pledge their lives to the dark lord and received the mark on their arms.

"My lord I have something of importance that Bella needs to know." Jasper said after he stood the dark lord nodded for him to continue and he turned to me.

"Bella Alice had a vision a few days ago. Victoria is still hunting you. She doesn't know of any of this that has happened. Alice saw her going to the Volturi and asking for their help in finding you. Demetri one of the guards in Volturi has the power to track anyone in the world no matter where they are. If they agree to help her she will come for you. Alice couldn't see what they decided because it hasn't happened yet. But Victoria will arrive there tonight. She's probably there now." Jasper said and Bellatrix hissed in anger.

"Filthy bloodsucker wants to kill my baby. I won't allow it." Bellatrix hissed and Draco wrapped an arm around me. I felt loved and smiled at them.

"Thank you for the information. I think we should take a little trip to visit my friends in the Volturi and let them know Bella is not to be touched." the dark lord said and everyone gapped at him.

"Oh yes. The Volturi gave us there alliance a while back. They will help only if I ask it and I have made it clear I am to be feared by even them." the dark lord said smugly.

The dark lord, Me, Draco, Lucius, Severus, all three LeStrange's, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all apperated to the Volturi castle right after that.

We followed the dark lord into the castle and the Vampires that guarded the door stopped him.

"I need to see the brothers. It is urgent." the dark lord ordered. The blond girl looked at all of us and smirked.

"Of course. Aro always welcomes a visit from Lord Voldemort. I am Jane and this is my brother Alec. We will take you there now." she said and I remember Jane from Edward's stories. She has the power to do what our Crucio does and her brother has the power to cut off all your senses. The witch twins is what they're called.

"I see you have three Cullen's with you as well. Where are the rest of them?" Jane ask as we followed her down the hall.

"We are no longer Cullen's and have joined the dark lord." Jasper said and Jane nodded, giving him a leering look. I hide a smile at the way they looked at each other. Go Jasper.

"Good choice." she smirked before pushing open the double doors. Inside the rest of the guard was gathered as well as the three leaders of the Vampires. When we entered everyone looked up. Victoria was standing in the middle of the floor and looked pissed she was interrupted.

"Ah Lord Voldemort. Please come in. What can Volturi do for you?" Aro ask as we stopped in front of them. Victoria growled in annoyance. My face was covered so she couldn't see me yet.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding that needs to be addressed. This Red headed Vampire is here to ask your help in killing one of my followers. A follower who is not to be touched as she is my family as well." the dark lord said nodding to Victoria.

"If that happens. I am afraid I will be very angry." he continued.

"What are you talking about? I am here to ask for help in killing a filthy human who caused my mate James to be killed by their family." Victoria said pointing to the three Cullen's.

"We are no longer a part of that family, Victoria." Rose hissed to her.

"And I suggest you refrain from calling my Bella poo. Filthy." Bellatrix said in a cold voice pointing her wand at the red head. I chuckled before dropping my hood, causing Victoria to growl.

"Long time no see, Vicky." I replied and Victoria lunged but dropped to the ground as Jane had appeared in front of me and used her gift.

"You will not touch Aro's guest in anyway." Jane said as she lifted her gift and two male guards had Victoria up and restrained her.

"Thanks little one." I told Jane who smiled and nodded.

"anytime." she said before moving to stand by Aro, who had watched in interest.

"I apologize for the confusion, but we were not aware that Edward's Bella was a witch or on your side." Aro said.

"I am not Edward's Bella anymore. That candy ass has nothing to do with me anymore." I told him and he laughed.

"Your feisty. I like that. So Edward was stupid enough to let you go. Plus he broke the rules by telling our secret to what he assumed was a human." he said after touching hands with Jasper, Rose and Emmett reading their minds.

"And Alice is gone as well. I understand why. She did betray the god of war." Aro said to Jasper who nodded. I smirked I remember Edward telling me that was what they use to call Jasper during the Vampire wars.

"So to fix this problem I think this Vampire needs to be taken care of. I will not have her trying to continue to kill my follower." the dark lord said pointing to Victoria. Aro nodded and the two male guards quickly torn her apart and lit her on fire.

"Now that is taken care of. As an apology for this misunderstanding allow me to lend you one of my guard to stay with you during your war. Jane dear would you mind helping out Lord Voldemort." he ask Jane.

"Of Course Master." she said and I gave her a smile. I liked her.

"That would be most helpful. There are still three more Vampires that have sided with the light. She can help us take them down during the final battle." the dark lord said and Jane nodded before hugging her brother bye and moving to stand with us.

"Please do come again and let us know if you need anything else. And Bella dear. I hope we see you again." Aro said and we left after that taking Jane with us.

Jane fit in well with the death eaters and the three Vampires that had come to live with us at Voldemorts manor. Rose and I had put aside our past feelings and now were good friends. Emmett was like my teddy bear again and loved it on the dark side. Jane and I were close as well and her and Jasper were often seen leaving together and returning looking perfectly shagged. Guess Jasper found his mate after all.

I finally got to know Jasper better. He was back on a human blood diet along with Jane and his bloodlust wasn't a problem anymore. Rose and Emmett stayed on animal diet because that was what they preferred. Jasper and I became great friend now that Edward and Alice wasn't there to but in anymore. I learned all about Jasper's past with the war's and stuff and it was very interesting to hear. Draco and I were getting pretty hot and heavy and I didn't know how much longer I could stand not having him fully. I was ready and I planned to damn well let him know.

It had been 2 weeks since the fight at Potter's muggle home and Draco and I were making out on the bed like we did almost every night. I pulled away from the kiss and looked into his grey eyes.

"Draco. Make love to me tonight." I told him and his eyes widened.

"Are you sure." he ask and I nodded.

"Yes, please I am ready." I said firmly. He nodded before claiming my lips in a kiss and using his wand to lock and silence the room.

Clothes were gone quickly after that as we torn at each other's to get them off. I marveled in how perfect Draco's pale body looked above me. He was beautiful. And the way he looked at mine made me feel like the sexiest women alive.

"Your absolutely perfect. And all mine." Draco said before returning his lips to my neck and kissing down my body. I arched into him as he paid my breast long attention. Sucking and biting them. I was so turned on and wet right now that I felt I would explode.

He moved down my body after a while and came to rest between my legs. He looked up at me a smirked before running his tongue over my sex. I gasp and moaned as he licked me and sucked on my clit.

"Oh god." I moaned as I exploded after only a few moments. He licked me until I came down from my high and crawled back up my body kissing every inch of skin as he made his way to my lips.

He kissed me then and I moaned at the taste of me and him mixed together. He moved my legs around his waist and positioned himself at my entrance. He held it there for a moment looking into my eyes.

"I love you Bella." he said for the first time and then dove in breaking my barrier in one swift thrust. I gasp and moaned as the pain and pleasure mixed together. He gave me a moment to adjust to his large size before he pulled back and thrust back in slowly.

Before long I was a begging and moaning mess under him as I felt my second orgasm coming. He was grunting and panting hard above me.

"Harder, Drake. Almost there." I panted and he nodded before tearing into me at a harsh pace, making me scream his name as he pushed me over the edge.

He moaned my name into my neck as my walls clamped down on him and pulled him into orgasm right after me. He collapsed on top of me as we tried to caught our breath and I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling. It was amazing.

"Did you mean it?" I ask after a moment. He raised up to look at me.

"Mean what." he ask and I smiled.

"That you love me. Did you mean it or was it something you said in the moment." I ask, he leaned forward and gave me a deep kiss.

"I meant it. 100% mean it." he said and I had to bite back tears of happiness.

"Good. Because I love you too." I told him. He smiled a huge smile before kissing me again, I moaned when I felt him harden again and I rocked my hips causing him to hiss.

We went another round before finally falling asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around me. The night was perfect.

I woke the next morning still snuggled in the same position I fell asleep in. Draco's arms tightened around me as I shifted. Opening my eyes I saw him watching me with a smile on his face.

"What." I ask him. He handed me a little black box. Confused I took it and sat up on the pillows. Opening it I gasp. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring in the middle of two Slytherin green stones and a M on the band on each side.

"Marry me." he said and I looked at him with wide eyes before looking back at the ring.

"I love you Bella. And I don't ever want anyone else. I already ask Aunt Bellatrix and the dark lord's permission and they both gave it. I thought about planning something over the top before asking you but knowing you, you wouldn't want all that attention." he said and I smiled he was right.

"It's perfect the way you ask. And yes I'd love to marry you." I told him. He smiled so wide that it lit up the room before giving me a big kiss. Pulling away he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my hand, it magically formed to fit on my ring finger.

"It's a Malfoy family made ring. The Malfoy men have one made for their chosen bride." he told me and I frowned.

"But your parents are married and love other people. If you think I'm going to..." I said but he stopped me with a kiss.

"My parents relationship is different than most. They had to marry because of the contracts set up between their families. And they stay married because of me. They are best friends. But Mother and Rabastan have been in love for a long time just like Father and Severus; Rabastan can't have kids so having me with father worked out for everyone. It works for them and they came to an agreement that work for the four of them long ago. It wouldn't be like that with us. My parents wanted me to marry for love and it is you I love. I would never want anyone else. So don't worry about that." he explained and I smiled and nodded.

"So when would you like to get married. There's no rush so don't feel pressured." Draco told me and I nodded thinking about it.

"Maybe after the war once things settle down some. I'm happy living here and I'm not ready to give that up yet." I told him.

"You wouldn't have to. I have already talked to the dark lord. He said that we can live here as long as we want. I think he likes having you here too and Bellatrix has moved in since you started living here. So you won't need to worry about that at all. But I agree. I want the world to know we are getting married, so after we win and the dark lord takes over we can be free to plan it the way we want it and not have to worry about the light ruining anything." Draco said and I agreed. Works for me.

"Come let's get down for breakfast." Draco said before picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the shower. I giggled the whole way.

"Good morning everyone. My lord." I said as we walked into breakfast. The Vampires were there as well drinking blood that was brought in for them. I really wanted to ask who died for Jane and Jaspers breakfast but I didn't.

"Morning." the dark lord said as did everyone else. As soon as I reached for my cup Bellatrix squealed loud and grabbed my left hand.

"He ask you." she said and I nodded. That was when all the women at the table crowded me to look at the ring.

"Oh honey I am so happy for you too." Narcissa told us giving us both kisses on the cheek. Everyone else congratulated us and Lucius told me his son couldn't have picked a better bride. Bellatrix was wiping tears out of her face she was so happy.

"Well now that the women are done fussing we can eat." the dark lord said with amusement all in his eyes.

"Were not fussing my lord. But this is a joyous occasion." Bellatrix cooed from across the table from me.

"Yes it is." he said before snapping his fingers and food popped on the table.

"Severus any news from the order." the dark lord ask as we were eating. Everyone looked at him for an answer.

"Only that Dumbledore has moved everyone to Hogwarts. Potter is in a very depressed state having lost his two best friends. And the Cullen's are still sad over the loss of four family members. I had heard Dumbledore ask Carlisle to see if his old friends the Volturi would come and help them but Aro refused. Stating he would not go against you, my lord." Severus told them and Jane smiled smugly, the dark lord nodded.

"I never did like him. Carlisle. He was such a self-righteous Vampire. Always trying to make everyone feel bad for our diet." Jane told us.

"But they are still on the animal diet, right?" Rabastan ask pointing to Rose and Emmett.

"Yes, but they don't harp on the rest of us for drinking human blood. It's their choice to live off animals. Carlisle was different always preaching. Every time he opened his mouth I wanted to drop his ass." Jane said and everyone laughed.

"Yours and your brother's powers are unique. A lot like our curses. Makes me wonder if you had magical blood when you were human." the dark lord said and Jane shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember a lot from when I was human and the times were different then. Being different back then got you killed, quickly." Jane said and we all nodded.

"I think it's time we take Hogwarts. We should go in quickly. With Isabella with us the wards around Hogwarts will let her in, since she is the heir to all the founders. We could go in quietly and round everyone up in the great hall. Minerva will drop the wards for the rest of us." the dark lord said and several people gapped at him.

"McGonagall is a death eater." Severus ask. Apparently no one knew this.

"Oh yes. Minnie has been working for me for over 50 years. A Snake in the lion's den. She hates Dumbledore." the dark lord smirked.

"Wow. I never would have thought that about her." Draco said apparently shocked. I had never met this women so I had no idea who they were talking about.

"We can take it tonight. The only ones there are a few teachers, the order and the Cullen's as well as a few members of Potter's DA." Severus told us and then listed out where everyone was in the castle. Most everyone was in Gryffindor tower.

We made plans for the next few hours. It was planned that the dark lord and Severus would go and get Dumbledore from his room and bring him to the great hall as well as a few other teachers that were there. The rest of us would go to Gryffindor Tower and bring everyone else down. Once everyone was there Dumbledore and Potter would die first. The only two that could be a problem. The others would be killed one by one if they didn't join. It would be entertaining to kill them off. I couldn't wait.

We were dressed and ready to go by sun down. The dark lord assured McGonagall would drop the wards in 15 minutes without Dumbledore even knowing it. Rose, Jasper and Emmett were all given black death eater cloaks that matched mine and Bellatrix's. Jane wore her regular black Volturi cloak that was actually pretty close to ours. There fashion was a lot like Wizarding fashion.

"Alright. This is it. Once Hogwarts is ours then that is the last of the resistance as the Ministry is already ours, with Lucius as Minister. There will be people that will not like it when this is over but they can easily be killed. Apperated to Hogwarts now." the dark lord said. I apperated Jasper and the other three Vampires hitched rides with others since they couldn't apperate.

"Ready Major." I ask him and he smirked and nodded at me.

We landed just outside the gates. The dark lord waited and within moments we could feel the wards drop. The dark lord nodded to me and I walked to the locked gate and put my hand to it. It opened immediately for me and we all walked forward, a huge half giant man saw us coming but the dark lord took him out quickly before he could alert anyone.

And old women met us at the big doors of the castle.

"Minnie." the dark lord said and she bowed.

"My lord. Everyone is in their rooms just as you wanted. Severus good to see you again." the women said and I knew it must be McGonagall.

"Minerva I would never have guessed." Severus told her and she smirked.

"I know." she said before turning and leading us in. We split at what Draco said was the great hall. The dark lord, Severus and they took McGonagall with them headed for Dumbledore while the rest of us followed Draco to Gryffindor tower.

Those of us who had never seen the castle stared in awe as we walked silently up all the stairs.

"This place is amazing." I heard Rose whispered and I hummed in agreement. It really was.

"Where here." Draco said and we looked to see a fat women picture staring at us. I walk forward.

"Password." she ask and I just touched my hand to her picture. She bowed and then opened the door for us.

We moved fast as there where some people in the big common room sitting around.

We bound the wizards before they even saw us. Edward, Carlisle and Esme tried to stop us but Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Jane held them down. Bellatrix and Lucius quickly bound them so they could not escape.

"Upstairs are the bedrooms. Let's get the rest of them. Vampires stay here so no one gets out." Lucius said and they nodded. I followed Bellatrix to the girl's dorm and there was only a couple in there. We quickly bound them and levitated them and dumped them with the rest. The men were back after that with several others. Lucius did a spell and it let us know there was no one else in there.

"Time to go." Lucius said and we all levitated or in the vampires case carried our victims down the many flights of stairs and halls back to the great hall. When we opened it the dark lord was already sitting in the headmasters chair with Severus and Minerva standing in front of a bound Dumbledore and a couple of other teachers, waiting for us.

"Any problems." the dark lord ask standing as we tossed all the others on the floor beside the rest.

"None my lord." I told him and he nodded. We moved everyone into a line and then took spots up on the podium and looked them over. They were all on their keens bound but you could see fear, anger or betrayal in their eyes. Most of them were shocked to see McGonagall on the dark lord's side or Severus standing close to Lucius.

"Now I am sure you already know why we are here. The time has come to end this. I already have the ministry and all I need is Hogwarts to complete my plans and start making the world a better place, but to do that I have to get rid of the trash. Now besides a few who don't have an option you can either join or die, but first I need to take care of the two that don't get that choice." he said before walking down and waving his wand over Potter and Dumbledore.

We all watched as their mouths were released so they could talk.

"Minerva. I don't believe it." Dumbledore ask her and she smirked.

"Well believe it old man. I have worked for the dark lord for 50 years." she said and Potter's eyes widened.

"All this time." he whispered and she nodded.

"Yes Mr. Potter. All this time." she said with no regret. He then turned his eyes on Snape.

"I always knew you were a traitor but Dumbledore would never believe me." Potter spat and it was clear they hated each other.

"Severus how could you. What about Lily. You joined me for her." Dumbledore ask and Snape smirked.

"You are a fool old man. I never loved that mud blood. Friends when we were children yes but she betrayed me first. Lucius is the only one I have ever loved. I would never turn my back on him or the dark lord. I used your weakness for love and second chances to get you to trust me. I think I did pretty good." he said and Lucius ran a hand down his face.

"You did excellent love." he purred and Severus blushed just a little before masking it and giving Lucius a rare smiled.

"You cannot get away with this." Potter yelled and everyone looked back over towards him. The dark lord gave a chilly laugh.

"But I already have, Harry Potter. I already have." he said before raising his wand.

"No one here to save you from the curse this time." he said. "Avada Kadavra." the dark lord yelled and everyone held their breath as the green light left the dark lords wand again and headed to Potter. It hit him square in the chest and his eyes closed and he was dead. Finally. The boy who lived was now gone, dead by the dark lord's hand. Just as it should be.

"Now for you old man. Any last words of wisdom." the dark lord ask the old man who's eyes were not twinkling anymore.

"Merlin help us all." he whispered before the green light of the killing curse too hit him and Albus Dumbledore just like Harry Potter was no more.

The death eaters cheered as there two greatest enemies were now gone. It was a joyous event.

The dark lord draw enough chairs on the podium for all his inner circle to sit while the lower death eaters took guard all around the great hall. The dark lord sat in the headmaster's chair. Lucius and Severus on each side of him. Bellatrix beside Severus and I sat next to her with Draco beside me. The others filled in where the dark lord told them to sit. The four Vampires on our side stood behind me in a line watching and waiting.

"Well what to do with the rest of you. I will release your mouths but if you talk out of line you will feel pain." the dark lord said and waved his wand. Everyone breath a sign in relief as their mouths were able to move again. They sat in silence taking his warning to heart.

"Now are there any of you who would like to join me to save your lives." the dark lord ask. Everyone looked at each other and then to the floor seeming to think.

"I think my lord maybe they need a little more persuasion." I said and smirked at the horror look on Edward's face.

"Yes, perhaps your right." the dark lord said thinking.

"Draco, out of those left who else was closest to Potter that you think will not join us." the dark lord ask. Draco looked at all of them.

"I think my lord it is between the red headed Ginny Weasley or Sirius Black. His girlfriend and his godfather. It's a hard choice as he was equally attached to them both." Draco said. The two in question both looked at him in horror.

"Black will never join you my lord. He was far too close to Potter and his parents." Severus said with a sneer.

"Fuck you Snape." Sirius Black spat and then screamed in pain as Lucius put him under the torture curse for a moment, anger clearly on his face as he defended his lover.

"I think maybe Severus would like to show Mr. Black what happens to those who defy me." the dark lord ask and Severus look liked Christmas had come early for him. He nodded and stood grabbing Black by the hair and throwing him down in the middle of the floor.

"You will pay for everything you ever did to me." Severus hissed to him before starting Black's torture. The death eaters watched in fascination as Sirius Black screamed in pain and slowly lost his mind to Severus' Crucio. When there was nothing left of him Severus finally gave him the last blow of the killing curse. Killing what was left of his childhood bullies.

"You guys are sick." Ginny Weasley spat and everyone looked at her.

"I think you were right Draco. She will not join me." the dark lord said.

"I rather die than join a filthy snake like you." she said and her mother tried to silence her.

"That can be arranged you idiot girl. How dare you speak to the dark lord that way?" I said standing from my chair in anger.

"Listen to yourself Bella. He's brain washed you." Edward said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I have had enough from you." I told him and the dark lord chuckled.

"Why don't you and your fiancée teach him a final lesson." the dark lord said and Draco stood immediately smirking at the hurt expression of Edward's face as he looked at me ring. I held it up and wiggled my fingers.

"Like it." I said before whipping out my wand and Draco and I started on the torture. We curcioed him for what seemed like hours. I put all the old hurt and pain into the curse and let it all go with his screams. The other two Cullen's pleaded for us to stop but I ignored them. All I wanted was his death so I could move forward.

"Jasper, Jane. Would you be so kind?" I said after I was finished. Draco moved and wrapped an arm around my waist and Jasper and Jane nodded and zoomed forward to grab Edward.

Edward looked at his brother trying to plead with him but once he saw Jasper's red eyes he knew this was the god of war back and the old wuss Jasper was gone and he didn't even bother begging Jane.

"Rose, Em. Help me please. Don't let them do this to us." Edward begged but they just shook their heads.

"You brought this on yourself, Eddie." Emmett said and I nodded to Jasper and Jane and they ripped his body apart quickly and I set him on fire. Edward was gone and so were all the feeling left over from him.

One by one everyone either died or joined. Carlisle and Esme ask to die because they couldn't live without their whole family in tacked. Jane and Jasper took care of them quickly after Edward.

The Weasley twins, Bill, Fleur, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Tonks and several others agreed to Join. The rest of the Weasley were too proud and they ended up dying at the hands of Bellatrix and Lucius. Lucius for one was very happy about that. He and Arthur Weasley has hated each other for years.

Once everyone was gone that didn't join and the ones that did were marked Hogwarts was ours. The Dark Lord placed McGonagall as headmistress but she was to consult with him before any decisions were made. Severus was offered the position but declined. He didn't want to be tied to Hogwarts so much that he couldn't see Lucius so he was given the head potions spot at the ministry.

Lucius stayed on as Minister with the dark lord calling the shots. Mud bloods were brought over to our world at a very young age. When they were older they were given a choice. Stay in the Wizarding world or have your magic stripped and go back to the muggle world. They were limited on the types of jobs they were aloud once they left Hogwarts and if the dark lord didn't think they would be of any use he stripped there magic and sent them packing.

There was little resistance after Hogwarts was won and the laws were changed but the inner circle took them out quickly.

Draco and I got married a few months after Hogwarts in a big lavish wedding that Narcissa and Bellatrix planned. I gave them full power to plan as I didn't know the first thing about Wizarding weddings.

Everyone who was anyone was invited. It was a beautiful wedding and Draco and I were bonded for eternity under the eyes of all in the Wizarding world to see. I ask the dark lord to give me away and he proudly accepted.

We spent two weeks on a wizard beach for our honeymoon and Draco showered me with the best of everything. He moved into the dark lord's home with me after that. The dark lord gave us a wing all to ourselves so we could have our privacy but still be close. I don't really think he wants me to go anywhere and for now I am happy to stay.

Draco competed and won the spot of assistant minister and was working with his father shaping the Wizarding world. The dark lord was seen a lot out and around. Everyone bowed to him and he was named the ruler of the Wizarding world. Within a year from the Hogwarts take over he ruled all the Wizarding world's around the world not just Britain. He and I worked closely together to take them all over and they fell to him effortlessly.

Once that was done I was stuck on what I really wanted to do.

"What's the matter, baby." Draco ask me when he came home from work. I was staring into the fire with an un read book in my lap. He kneeled down in front of me, took the book and placed it on the table before grabbing my hands and tilting my face to meet his.

"What is it? What's wrong." he ask again and I smiled.

"Nothing's wrong Draco. It's just now that the dark lord and I are done taking over the other Ministries it's just I don't know what I want to do now." I told him. He gathered me up in his arms and sat back down in the chair with me in his lap. I twisted until I was straddling him so I could see his face.

"You can do whatever you want or nothing at all. It's up to you." he said running his hands through my hair. I loved him so much. He was such a great husband, I always felt loved every minute of the day.

"Maybe I should talk to the dark lord about it and see if he has any ideas." I said and Draco nodded before pulling me down into a heated kiss and preceded to take my mind off my worries.

"My lord. Do you have a moment?" I ask knocking on the frame of his office door. He looked up and nodded pointing to the chair in front of him.

"Of course. What's on your mind." he ask and I signed.

"I just needed your advice. Now that things have settled down I am having a hard time deciding what I want to do now." I told him and he sat back and thought for a moment.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. You help me so much with taking over the other ministries and even thought the dirty work is done and things are settlings, there's still a lot of work to be done and with everything I have to do I need some help. I'd like you to be the ambassador to the Wizarding world." he said and I sat there stunned. Wow.

"What would I be doing?" I ask after I could make my mouth work.

"You will continue to assist me. Help me with what it takes to run our world. I have already sat up an office for you across the hall. If you'd like you could start immediately. I have so much paper work that needs to be done." he said and I nodded. I think this was perfect for me. I enjoyed working with the dark lord and he trusted me to not make any major decisions with our talking with him first.

I smiled as I opened my new office door. It looked just like the dark lords and I loved it.

I got right to work and work for hours. I didn't know it was dinner time until I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Draco leaning against the frame looking like a model for witch weekly.

"I heard about the new job. I'm so proud of you." Draco said handing me some flowers and giving me a kiss.

"Thank you." I told him and let him lead me to the dining room where we had a normal family dinner with the inner circle and the four Vampires that have become part of our family as well. Jane stayed with us and married Jasper a few months back. The four of them live in a flat not far from the ministry since that is where they all work. The dark lord made them port keys so they can get to his house and other important places without having to hitch a ride with anyone anymore. So they were often seen around the manor.

Jane still did work for Aro and her brother visited a lot. Her and Jasper were happy and I was glad Jasper was able to be with someone that loved him for him and not someone who wanted to change him. Everything was working out for the best and we couldn't be happier.

Two months later right after our one year anniversary I was once again in the bathroom sicker than crap. I had been throwing up for the last two days and I didn't know what was wrong. I hadn't told anyone because I thought it was just the stomach bug and Draco and Bellatrix as well as the dark lord would be all over the place with worry. But I think maybe I should at least go see a healer, I couldn't keep anything down and I hadn't eaten anything in two days. Standing and cleaning out my mouth I started for the door before I felt lightheaded and ended up passing out on the bathroom floor.

"Bella. BELLA. Shit. SOMEONE HELP." I heard what sounded like Draco yelling and I felt his hands on my face. I was so lightheaded that I couldn't even open my eyes to look at him. I heard lots of footsteps running towards us.

"Draco. What happened?" Bellatrix ask in a worried voice.

"I don't know I just came home and found her like this. Mother, Uncle Sev do something." Draco said frantic. His mother was a healer and Severus was great at healing as well. It went along with being a potions master.

"Bella, Honey can you hear me." I heard my mother in law ask as a cold cloth was dapped on my head.

"Yeah." I whispered out.

"Can you tell me what happened." she ask. I took a few deep breaths as nausea swept over me before answering.

"I've been sick for like two days. I haven't been able to eat or keep anything down. I was leaving the bathroom when I got lightheaded and passed out." I whispered and I heard several people gasp.

"Two days. Did you know about this Draco." the dark lord ask in a cold voice.

"No my lord. I would have taken her to a healer. Bella why didn't you tell me." Draco ask from beside my head.

"Didn't want anyone to worry. I just thought it was the flu." I said and I heard Severus sigh.

"Next time say something, Bella." Severus said and I nodded. There was silence and some mumbling of spells before Narcissa said something.

"Well it is as I thought. Bella, dear, You're sick because you're a month pregnant." she said and I fainted again in shock.

I woke up again and was laying on a bed and not the floor. Opening my eyes I saw everyone was there.

"Um." I said and all their heads whipped around to look at me. Draco rushed over and took my hand.

"Baby, how are you feeling." he ask and I smiled at my worried husband.

"I feel a little sick but I think I'm fine. Did she really say I was pregnant?" I ask him and he nodded a smile breaking out on his face.

"What do you think about that?" I ask him and I head several snorts.

"I'm ecstatic. You're going to make me a father." he said and gave me a kiss.

"What about you. How do you feel about it." he ask me.

"I am shocked but happy. How could I not when it's our child." I told him then looked at the dark lord.

"But this means nothing about my job. I will still work just as I do now." I told him and then looked at Draco.

"That's fine as long as your careful and follow Narcissa's every rule." the dark lord said and I nodded and looked back at Draco.

"What. I'm not going to tell you to stop working. You love your job. Just like the dark lord said as long as your careful and ask for help if you need it and tell us if you feel bad." he said and I nodded. I could live with that.

Bellatrix screamed causing everyone to jump as she rushed over and hugged me.

"My baby is having a baby." she cooed and I saw the dark lord roll his eyes at one of his best death eaters. She could kill someone in an instance and created great fear in people but when it came to me or her family she was a complete mothering women.

Everyone left Draco and I alone after that and I was given a potion by Severus to help with my stomach so I could eat. Draco had the house elf bring our dinner to us and we ate in bed, something we didn't do often but it was always fun.

A week later I was in my office working on some papers when I looked up as the dark lord knocked on my door. Standing quickly I bowed.

"My lord." I said and his eyes widened and he waved his hands.

"Please sit down Bella. You shouldn't be standing." he said. I looked at him like he was crazy before slowly sitting back down.

"Why not." I ask him and he looked as if I should already know.

"Your pregnant." he said in a duh kind of way. I frowned before laughing at how serious he was being.

"My lord. I'm not dying. And I've only found out I was pregnant a week ago. I think I can handle standing to bow to my lord." I told him. He narrowed his eyes before nodding but I could tell he still thought I was made of glass now. Draco and really everyone else was acting the same. I haven't really done anything on my own except work since we found out. I'm waited on hand and foot.

"Still. I don't want anything to happen to you or your child." he said with a wave of his hand.

"Awe. You act like you care." I joked and he glared at me.

"I do care, you brat." he said and I laughed. I knew he did I just like fucking with him, I'm the only one that can do that and not get cursed.

"Listen to what Dumbledore use to say about you then you can't feel any emotion except anger." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Well he was an idiot. I may be stern and I am the dark lord but I care about my followers, especially my really close ones." he said and I nodded.

"So what's up?" I ask him.

"Were leaving for the meeting with the American Ministry in an hour, I just wanted to make sure you were ready and felt up to it." he ask and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm ready and yes I'm up for it. I feel fine now that I have Severus shoving potions down my throat every morning and Narcissa giving me un necessary weekly checkups." I said and the dark lord laughed at my face.

"Well it is her first grandchild and she is your healer. What did you expect?" he ask and I laughed to.

An hour later me, the dark lord and the LeStrange brothers who were acting as guards for the day flooed to the American Ministry. The meeting was long and by the time we were done I was tired but hungry as hell.

"Would you like to get something to eat before we head back." the dark lord ask and I nodded. The Minister told us that there was a restaurant down the street that served both Wizards and Muggles. The dark lord sneered a little but still agreed to go. We ate in a private room that the dark lord requested. He could walk around in public in Britain but here in America where the Ministry was located in Muggle New York he stuck out a lot with his snake features and he didn't like the stares. It made him want to kill everyone in sight.

"Um, Bella. Isn't that you?" Rabastan ask pointing to the T.V that was in the private room. I looked up and sure enough there was a picture of me when I was just a muggle and living with Charlie. I pointed my wand to the T.V to turn it up as we watched.

"_This is to continue on the missing person's case from almost two years ago. Bella Swan disappeared from her home in Forks, Washington where she lived with her father. All that was left was a note stating she had ran away. Both her parents still continue to search hoping that one day if Bella see's this she will return home. If you have any information please call the local police." _

The lady from the news said before it changed to something else and I turned off the T.V.

"Well, I take it they didn't buy you just ran away." the dark lord said I shrugged and finished my food before we left to go back to the manor.

Later that night I couldn't sleep so I slipped out of the bed, kissed Draco on the head, slipped on a robe and went down to the library. That's where the dark lord found me an hour later still staring into the fire drinking tea.

"Still thinking about the T.V report." he said as he took a seat next to me. I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah I mean I don't regret staying here and joining you for a moment and I love my life now. I never want to go back or live as a muggle and I don't want to keep them in my life either. They are my past and I have a new future, but. They weren't terrible parents. Average maybe. I guess being pregnant just makes me think how I would feel if my child just disappeared. I'd kill anyone and everyone to find them again." I told him and he nodded.

"So what do you want to do." he ask.

"Well I'd don't really want to kill them as they haven't done anything to warrant it. I think maybe I should pay them a visit and Obliverate them, make new memories that I died. Give them some peace to move on, so they stop searching." I said and he thought it over for a minute.

"That would probably be best. When would you like to have it done." he ask.

"As soon as possible." I told him.

"You could go now. I'd go with you of course. And I'm sure Bellatrix will be more than happy to go with us too." the dark lord said and I nodded and left go get ready. Once I was dressed I walked over to the bed and shook Draco. He jerked awake.

"Bella. Are you alright." he ask looking at my clothes. I shushed him.

"I'm fine love. I couldn't sleep so I went to the library. The dark lord found me there and we talked. He's agreed to go with me to my old parent's homes to Obliverate their memories. I'd feel better if they weren't searching for me forever." I told him. I had told him earlier about the T.V news and how I felt.

"I'll go with you." he said and started to get up.

"No you don't have to. You have work in a few hours. Stay. Bellatrix and the dark lord are going to go." I tried to tell him but he was already up and getting dressed.

"Love, you're my wife and I stand by you no matter what. Plus I want to be there for you. Not just for protection but support." he said and I smiled and nodded. I'd do the same for him.

"I see Draco refused to let you go alone. Good boy." the dark lord said as we made our way to the apparition area with Bellatrix with us yawning as she walked. Draco nodded and bowed.

"Sorry to get you out of bed Trixy." I told her just before we apperated. She waved it off though.

"Don't be. I'd do anything for you dear." she said and with a pop we were gone.

We landed outside of Charlie's home and I was shocked to see my mother's car in the driveway as well.

"Come let's get this over with." I said and we moved into the house. I found Renee and Phil sleeping in my old room. I looked at her for a moment for obliterating her and giving her new memories and then I did the same for Charlie. Once that was done we walked back outside. With one last look at the house we prepared to apperate.

"Bella." a voice I hadn't heard in so long say behind me. Turning I saw Jacob Black standing there shirtless and in a pair of jean shorts. Draco quickly took a stand in front of me and pulled his wand.

"Draco he doesn't know." I whispered but Draco shook his head.

"He's a shape shifter." Draco said and I frowned.

"He's right. I could feel it the last time we came here and found you. The next town has Indian magic protecting it. Giving there people power to shape shift into wolves." the dark lord said and I stared at Jacob who was looking at every one of us funny.

"Jake. How have you been?" I ask carefully.

"Good. Do you have any idea what you put your parents through? What did you run away with the blood sucker." he snarled and Draco bared his teeth at him.

"Do not talk to my wife like that boy. And as for the Vampire he is dead." Draco hissed. Suddenly several other boys came and stood beside Jake staring at us.

"Dead. What do you mean." the tallest one ask.

"You are." Bellatrix ask him.

"Sam I am alpha of the pack. I can tell you're not human either. Shall we go somewhere to talk." he said.

"My lord." I ask him the pack frowned but didn't say anything.

"It's fine. It may be best. But you should know if I sense anything funny going on we will not hesitate to kill you and I demand to allow more of my men to join us." the dark lord said in a cold voice. The Packs eyes widened in fear but nodded. They gave us the address to Sam's house and we apperated away. We landed just as the pack came running out of the woods. They quickly changed back and walked over to us.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jacob ask.

"We will talk once my other men get here. Bella if you please." the dark lord ask an I nodded rolling up my sleeve and holding out my arm. Jacob and the others look on with fascination as he put his wand to my mark and called the rest of the inner circle. We waited in silence until Severus, Lucius and the two LeStrange brothers appeared and bowed.

"You called us my lord." they ask looking at the pack. The dark lord explained quickly what was going on and they nodded taking a stand beside there lord and facing the pack. A women and Jacob's dad had also joined us. The dark lord drew chairs for us with his wand and we all sat down.

"Now explain what you meant by the Cullen dude is dead." Sam ask and I smirked.

"We killed him." I said and they gapped.

"What." they all ask together and I rolled my eyes.

"We killed him, the leader, his wife and the other one that can see the future. They choice the wrong side of the war and therefore need to be dealt with." the dark lord said.

"Ok. What about the others." Sam ask.

"Jasper, Rose and Emmett are still alive and living near us. They helped kill their family and joined our side." I told them.

"And who are you and what are you." Jacob ask us.

"I and the Dark Lord Voldemort the new leader of the Wizarding world and we are witches and wizards." the dark lord said and they all gapped and then looked at me.

"And you are one too." Jake ask and I nodded. I went on to explain what happened when Edward left me and how the dark lord found me. We explained about the war and a little about the world we live in.

"Wow." Jake said when we were done.

"So you're a witch that is a descendent of Merlin and you have been living as a death eater on the dark side this whole time." Jacobs's dad ask and I nodded.

"What are you going to do about Charlie and your mother?" Sam ask and Bellatrix hissed at him.

"I am her mother now get it right." she said with a crazed look in her eye. The pack flinched back and I put a hand on her arm to stop her from cursing them.

"They are no longer my parents. When I chose to join I gave up that part of my life, even changed my name. I only came back now to change their memories to think I died so they can move on with their life and I can do the same." I said and they were silent.

"You can do that." Jake ask and I nodded.

"When they wake in the morning they will not remember searching for me and they will grieve and then hopefully move on with their life." I said and he nodded.

"And the red head. We haven't seen her around here for at least a year or longer. We took care of the leech with the dreads around that time too but we never could catch her." Sam ask.

"She's dead too. We took care of her when we found out she was after Bella." the dark lord said.

"You know this is all so fucked up. The girl I loved is a witch, that has killed people and is a part of some dark side. What the hell." Jake said when I think everything settle in his mind.

"Loved." I ask him and he blushed.

"Well I use to but you were with the leech and I didn't stand a chance. But now." he said and Draco interrupted him.

"And now she is married and pregnant with our child. So don't even get any ideas mutt." He spat. Severus and a couple others snorted and I calmed Draco down.

"Jake it's true. I am married and very happy. Once I leave I'm not coming back. You really need to move on." I told him and he huffed like a child.

"I think that we should probably get back. Narcissa will be around later for your check up." the dark lord said and I rolled my eyes.

"and I think to protect you and us we need you to take a magically oath not to tell anything we have told you to anyone." the dark lord said in a tone that left no room to argue. Reluctantly they agreed and with a wave of his wand magic settled over them so they could never talk about anything that has to do with us.

"I still think what you're doing to your parents is fuck up Bells." Jake told me. Draco raised an eye brow and the name Bells but I ignored him.

"It's what's best for everyone Jake. They can move on and now so can you. I am alive and happy but they wouldn't understand. There Muggles." I said and he just frowned but nodded, he moved to hug me but stopped when he had several wands pointed at him.

"Do not touch my wife." Draco said but I stepped in front of him.

"It's alright." I told him. He nodded but stay very close to me. I gave Jake a quick hug before stepping back.

"Good bye." I told them before we apperated away and back home. The past completely behind me now.

"Hello Draco." We looked up from lunch to see a fake blonde witch standing at our table giving my husband leering looks. I was now 7 months pregnant and I already didn't feel good about myself. I felt ugly and this women was skinny. I wanted to kill her. Plus she completely ignored me and had eyes only for my husband. We were trying to enjoy lunch together. I came to the ministry today and we were currently at the café inside the ministry.

"Jessica. You remember my wife, Bella." he said taking my hand and holding it. She sneered at our hands before turning to me.

"Oh yes. Hi. Draco, love we should totally go out sometime." she said running a hand down Draco's arm. Draco's face was that of complete disgust. I was quick and snatched her hand off his arm and held it in a vise grip. She whimpered in pain.

"Bitch I will give you one warning. Touch my husband or even look at him the wrong way and I will kill you. Do you understand me? You cheap slag." I told her, she nodded quickly and I let her go and watched as she ran out of the café.

"Who the fuck was that bitch." I snarled at Draco. My hormones were already going crazy and now I was pissed.

"She's our new assistant. She hits on me and my father all the time. We just brush her off, she's no one." Draco said trying to make me feel better.

"Fire her or I will kill her." I told him.

"What. Why?" he ask and I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Do you like her attention, like the blonde whore hitting on you at every turn and in front of me no less, disrespecting me, your wife? Am I no longer enough for you, Draco?" I ask him and he gapped at me.

"Why would you even ask me that? Of course your enough for me and no I can't stand her, but that's no reason to fire her." he said and I stood from the table and left, ignoring his calls for me to come back as I apperated back home.

When I got there I ignored Severus and the dark lord as I stomped through the house to my office and slammed the door, I sat heavily on my chair and wiped angry tears from my eyes. I growled when someone knocked on my door.

"Go away." I snarled and I heard the dark lord chuckle on the other side.

"My dear. Open the door." he said and I got up quickly and opened it to see him and Severus on the other side.

"I am so sorry my lord I didn't know it was you." I told him as I stepped inside so they could enter.

"Your forgiven now what has you so mad your slamming my doors and crying? You never cry." he ask as they took seats, I started to cry harder.

"My marriage is over." I said and they gasp.

"WHAT." they yelled and I grab some tissue and wiped my eyes.

"Severus did you know there's some whore at the ministry that is Lucius and Draco's new assistance and apparently hits on them any chance she gets." I ask and Severus raised a brow.

"No. I didn't who is she." he ask slowly.

"I don't know some blonde named Jessica. Draco and I were having lunch and she came to the table and was all over him and didn't even care I was there. I threatened her and she left but I don't think she will stop. I ask Draco to fire her but her says it's not worth firing her, so I left." I told them.

"I could kill her for you." the dark lord ask and I smiled at him.

"Oh I think I might do that myself. But that doesn't change anything. Draco obviously wants something else. Someone whose not a fat cow." I spat and both me looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're not a fat cow. Your pregnant and I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding. But if you'd like I could kill Draco for you." the dark lord said in what I think was a joke but knowing him he would do it if I ask, so I laughed through me tears.

"No. I don't want him dead. I still love him." I told him.

"Bella." we heard Draco yell from the floo room.

"Please get rid of him for now. I am not ready to see him yet." I ask them and they both nodded and headed for the door.

"I'll send Bellatrix to see you." the dark lord said before closing the door. I laughed at that. He tried his best to make me feel better but he was a guy after all and he obviously felt a women would be better suited for a shoulder to cry on.

Bellatrix and Narcissa both slipped in just a few seconds after they left both running over to me and giving me a big hug.

"Severus told us what happened. Are you ok?" Bellatrix ask holding my hand as they pulled chairs up next to me. I nodded and let her fix my hair.

"Did they get him to leave?" I ask and Narcissa nodded.

"Yes. He didn't want to and argued with our lord but after getting threatened with a Crucio he agreed to go back to work and talk to you later. Severus on the other hand is on his way to see Lucius." Bellatrix said smirking. I'd love to be there to see that.

"Now I think a checkup would be good then a bath to calm down." Narcissa said pulling out her wand and checking me over. I rolled my eyes at her but allowed it. When she said I was fine I went off and took a long bath, relaxing.

When I was done I got dressed and decided to head to the ministry to try and talk to Draco. Maybe we could work this out. I flooed his office and sent a note saying I was coming over. The dark lord said he flooed and said there was a problem and was working late so I packed a dinner in a basket and flooed over. I walked to his office and opened the door without knocking and I saw red.

Draco had Jessica pushed up against the wall. He looked angry and she looked scared but I couldn't be sure. To me they were far to close and he shouldn't be touching her. They both turned to look at me when I gasp; the bitch had the nerve to smirk.

"Bella." Draco said releasing her and walking towards me. I held up my hand to stop him from coming closer and I tried taking deep breaths.

I felt like my chest was being ripped open. This pain was far worse than when Edward left me. I knew I should get the story first but my hormones already have me running high and I just couldn't get the image of her perfect body pressed against the wall by his.

"Don't." I crocked before backing out of the office and leaning against the wall opposite of it. Severus and Lucius came walking down the hall in deep conversation when they saw me and rushed over.

"Bella what's the matter. Are you hurt?" Lucius ask and I shook my head un able to talk. Draco came out of the office but kept his distance like I ask. He just looked at me with concern.

"She just walked in on Draco and I having a moment. I thought it best she knew she was being replaced with someone far better to look at on his arm." Jessica said from the door. I looked at her and snapped.

"You knew I was coming didn't you." I said in a deadly whisper. She nodded and held up my letter I had sent over and then I lunged at her.

I don't really remember what happened but all I know is all three men had to pull me off her and when I looked down she was bleeding and most her face was broken.

"You need to calm down, Bella. She's not worth you getting hurt. Even if she does deserve it." Severus said sneering down at the crying women.

"Draco, help me." she cried and crawled towards him. He looked at her with hate before turning to look at me.

"I have already told you I want nothing to do with you and now you put my wife and child in danger with your actions, I should have you killed." Draco spat. I watched as Jessica grew angry at his dismissal and she forgot her pain and jumped me shoving me backwards. The three men had saw her come after me and were in the process of trying to restrain her but she got a hit on me anyways. I fell back hard on the floor and pain racked my body before I blacked out.

When I came too I was back in my bed. I opened my eyes and looked around. Draco was asleep with his head on the bed and my hand in his. Bellatrix was asleep on the arm chair across the room. I didn't know where everyone else was.

"Draco." I whispered touching his head with my other hand. His head shot up to look at me.

"Bella. Thank Merlin." he said and I could see a tear in his eye and he pulled me into a kiss and hug. Bellatrix had jerked awake at his yell and was hugging me from behind, yelling for everyone to get there ass in there. They all came at once as if they were outside the door.

"How are you feeling?" Narcissa ask me checking me over.

"I'm fine I think. How's the baby, how long was I asleep, what happened." I ask all at once and she laughed.

"The baby is fine. It was a close call and you will need to take it extra easy until he's born. You were asleep for two days. As about what happened, you feel and almost miscarried." she said answering all my questions.

"He. Where having a boy." I ask. Draco and I had not known the sex and was thinking of waiting but now that I knew I was glad I did.

"Yes, I know you wanted to wait and be surprised but when I was checking you over I let it slip and Draco heard so it's only fair you knew too." she said and I nodded.

"A boy. Wow." I whispered placing a hand on my stomach. Draco laid his down on top of mine.

"Our son." he said.

"Yes. And what happened to your girlfriend." I ask sarcastically. I was still mad about that. He sighed before looking around the room hoping everyone would leave.

"I think they need some time." the dark lord said and only then did they leave.

"What's the matter? didn't want to break my heart in front of your family." I spat at him.

"What. No. God damn it Bella. I would never do that to you. I love you and only you. How could you even think I would ever even look at anyone else? No one else can compare to you. That bitch meant nothing to me. I fired her after you left at lunch. What you saw in the office was her coming back after having just been fired and threw herself on me. I snapped and slammed her into the wall in anger and was in the middle of threaten her life when you walked in." he said pacing in front of the bed. I felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry Draco. I got mad when you didn't want to fire her and I thought you had finally seen you could do better. I mean look at me." I said and he was at my side in an instant.

"I am looking at you and all I ever see is the most beautiful women in the world. It's partly my fault too. I should have fired her where she stood when she disrespected you at lunch. Father and I try to be as fair as we can at work. That's the only reason I didn't right away. But once you left I thought about it and I realize if the role was reversed I'd be pissed too. Please don't ever think that I'd ever want anyone else." he said and I nodded and let him kiss me.

"You have no idea how scared I was. For you and our son. When she hit you I thought my heart would rip out of my cheat." he said.

"I'm so sorry." I told him tearing up again. Fucking hormones. He shushed me and shook his head.

"Don't apologize. All is forgiven. I love you." he said.

"What happened to her?" I ask and he smirked.

"Oh after the dark lord and Bellatrix was done with her she was thrown in the dungeons for you to give the finally kill. The dark lord said that if you don't feel like it he will gladly take care of it for you. He also almost killed me when he heard what happened." Draco said and I laughed at his scared face and kissed it away.

Narcissa let me out of bed the next day and the first thing I did was make my trip to the dungeons. Jessica was sitting on the stone floor. Covered in dirt and blood. I smirked at her as she looked at me.

"Oh it's you. What do you want." she ask me.

"I have come to end this all for you." I said and she stood and walked over towards the door. Well limped over was more like it.

"You're going to let me out." she ask hopeful and I laughed.

"oh no. I'm going to kill you. I warned you and you didn't listen. Your whoring has earned you a one way ticket to hell." I said and she back away in fear as I opened the cell door.

"Your..J just jealous." she stuttered and I laughed again.

"Of what. My husband is still by my side and you are going to die. You picked the wrong witches husband to try and steal." I taunted before throwing the Crucio at her. I smiled at her screams. I held her under until she could no longer scream and she had blood pouring out her nose.

"I'm sorry." she croaked out but I shook my head.

"Too late. Not only did you try and take the love of my life but you almost killed my child. You're lucky I'm killing you and not the dark lord who did offer to do it for me. But I really felt I need to be the one to end your pathetic life. So good bye." I said and killed her with the killing curse.

"She's gone." Draco said coming out of the shadows where he insisted on standing guard.

"Yes. Gone. And any other bitch that dares will meet the same fate." I said and he smirked.

"Your very sexy when your angry and possessive." he growled before picking me up and carrying me to our room to show me how sexy he thought I was.

"What are you doing?" Draco ask when he came into our room to see me turning this way and that in the mirror. I was still upset about that women from Draco's office and at 8 months pregnant I felt like an even bigger cow.

"I'm fat. I look completely wretched. How can you stand to look at me?" I pouted feeling completely self-conscious.

"Baby you look beautiful as always. I can look at you because no matter what I will always love you and only you. Seeing you swollen with my child makes me swell with love even more. And stop saying your fat, it's completely ridiculous." he said and I had to smile even thought I still think I'm fat.

I sat in my office finishing the last of my paper work before standing and stretching. It had been a long day and with my due date anytime now I tired so quickly. I wrote a letter to Rose and Jane who were visiting the Volturi this week. The four Vampires had been buying shit left and right from all over the world for our baby. They were as excited as the rest of us. Rose the most. She was in the process of adopting a baby from the Wizarding orphanage. The dark lord made it possible for magical creatures to adopt and Rose had fell in love with a little blond half-blood that was only 2.

All they were waiting on was the paperwork and she would be there's. So by the time they came back from Italy and helping Aro everything should be done. They would be back in two days and I couldn't wait to return the favor of buying all kinds of shit for their girl. And I plan to buy everything that makes tons of noise just like Emmett did to me. He thinks that shits funny.

Standing I left the office and made my way down the hall to my room to change for dinner when I felt a sharp pain. I looked down and say the floor was wet.

"Oh shit." I said. My water broke. It was time. I turned to go find someone when I fell to my knees in pain as a contraction hit.

"Tina." I called out for my house elf. She popped in and bowed.

"Are you ok mistress." she ask worried.

"No. My water broke. Go find someone please." I gritted through my teeth. She nodded and popped out. A few minutes later the dark lord was running down the hall with wide eyes.

"Bella. Are you ok." he ask and I glared at him.

"What does it look like?" I said before yelling out in pain again.

"Ok. I so don't know what to do in this situation." he said and I rolled my eyes. Men.

"Get me to the room Narcissa prepared and call for her and everyone else. But hurry." I hissed and he nodded before scooping me up in his arms and running through the hall to the birthing room. He laid me on the bed and turned to my house elf who had followed us in there.

"Go get Narcissa Malfoy and tell her to come now. I'll get the others." he told the elf. She nodded and left as I tried to breath. The dark lord took another look at me before running out of the room to find everyone he could.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax but as another contraction hit I was cursing Draco with everyone bad word I knew.

"I'm here honey." Narcissa called out running unto the room with Bellatrix hot on her heels. They changed my clothes and Narcissa got right to work.

"Draco's on his way. The dark lord stormed into the ministry to get Draco, Lucius and Severus. He also sent word to your vampires and my husband and brother in law will be here soon too." Bellatrix told me and I nodded.

"Good. Because I'm going to kill Draco for doing this to me." I snarled and Narcissa laughed.

"I said the same to Lucius when I had Draco." she told me and went back to waving her wand over my body. Draco came running in at that moment looking happy and worried.

"How are you love." he ask. I narrowed my eyes at him and snatched him forward by the collar of his shirt.

"How do I look?" I hissed.

"Beautiful as always." he said not at all bothered that I looked like I wanted to kill him. Everyone else came in then and Lucius was laughing at his son.

"You're lucky I am in pain or I would torture and kill you right now." I said and let go of him as another contraction hit. Draco just smiled at me and sat beside me, stroking my face and head.

Three hours later I thought I was going to die.

"Ok, it's time. Everyone but Draco needs to leave." Narcissa ordered and everyone left quickly when I started screaming again. I had threaten to kill everyone in the room. The dark lord thought it very funny.

"Okay honey push. He's almost out." Narcissa said and I gave three big pushes with Draco helping me and finally he was out. I flopped back down on the bed panting. That was hard work.

Narcissa cleaned him and checked him before handing our son to Draco. He had tears running down his face as he looked at our son and then handed him to me. I looked at the little boy and my anger for Draco went away. He was perfect and I'd go through it all again to have him.

He looked just like Draco. Blonde hair but he had dark blue eyes instead of grey. I could see us both in his face.

"what are you going to name him?" Narcissa ask smiling at her grandchild.

"We chose Eros Draco Malfoy." I told her and she nodded. She let everyone else in and my baby was pasted around the room for everyone to hold. Even the dark lord held him and said we picked a good name for our son. I fell asleep shortly after that, I was tired as hell. Draco stayed with me and watch over our son. Life was perfect.

Life after Eros was born became hectic. Rose and Emmett got there little girl and spoiled her rotten. She was a carbon copy of Rose in every way. Eros grew so fast. Tina my house elf would watch him while I worked and that was a huge help, because I refused to give up my job.

Draco was wonderful. He spent every waking moment making Eros and I fell loved and he was a great father.

We ended up having another four years later. A little girl we name Arianna Bellatrix Malfoy. She looked a lot like me. Dark hair but her daddies grey eyes. She would give her daddy hell when she got older trying to keep the boys away from her.

The dark lord loved our children and we stayed living at his manor. I just couldn't bring myself to leave and Draco was fine with that as well. Voldemort Manor was the safest place in the world and he could go to work every day and know his family was safe.

Life for everyone I loved was going perfectly. The day I chose to stay here was the best decision I ever made.

I can no longer hate Edward for breaking my heart now. Because if he didn't I would never have all that I do now.

But that still doesn't mean I didn't enjoy killing him. That I will always think fondly of. I am a death eater after all.

The End.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
